


The Peculiarities of Monsters

by DaggerLobo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Actually I might be okay, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Bukkake, Codependency, Creampie, Creepy Dolls, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Play, Ectobiology, Egg Laying, Electrocution, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, F/M, Feral Behavior, Futanari, Gaster Rebirth, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Humiliation, Hungry Gaster, Kinks, Licking, Lost - Freeform, Lusty-Horrortale, M/M, Mad Science, Masturbation, Medical Play, Meta Horror, Mind Fuck, Mistaken Identity, Mpreg, Muliverse Gasters, Near Death, October Themed, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Experimentation, Size Difference, Skeletons, Symbiotic Relationship, Tentacle Sex, This house is like Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Transformation, Trapped, Undertale AU, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, We'll call this universe... CorruptionTale, Weird Biology, Yandere, Yaoi, Yuri, halloween fashion, held against will, horror?, i love it too much, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerLobo/pseuds/DaggerLobo
Summary: Doing that October thing where you address kinks or things in October! I thought it would be a great way to show off some of my ideas, get the gears moving for another story. Instead of doing it daily though, I’ll combine kinks and themes together weekly in a chapter. See what we come up with.It's October! The best month ever in Ginger's opinion! So while at a bonfire party Ginger and her friend Jasmine decide to full fill a dare to take a picture in front of an abandoned sanitarium only to find one of the lights still on. Jasmine goes in and doesn't return, so it's up to Ginger to find her. What Ginger finds instead is that she should have stayed home as a monster who was once lost to space and time is reborn.





	1. It All Began With Pumpkin Spice

    It was October, one of Ginger’s favorite months of the year due to the cool brisk air, the leaves changing color, pumpkin spice EVERYTHING, and finally… The theme of the month. Fear, Mischief, and Mystery. The pranks, the costumes, the stories, the… The everything. Ginger loves it all. She always felt it was the one time she could be at ease with herself.

 

    So to embrace the season Ginger and her friends decided to work at a haunted hayride. Ginger worked as a zombie in the graveyard section, while her close friend Jasmine worked in the Mad Science section. After a week or two working at the hayride attraction the staff decided to have a party further into the forest with a bonfire after work was over.

 

    So Ginger and her friend Jasmine decided to go out to roast marshmallows at a bonfire party. There was going to tell stories, eat s’mores, drink pumpkin spice coffee or pumpkin, or apple themed alcoholic drinks. It was going to be great! You could even dress up if you wanted! Jasmine decided to be a mad scientist, the ‘sexy’ version of it. While Ginger decided to keep her costume on, and didn’t make any modifications.

 

    Until the dare to find an abandoned sanitorium, take a picture of you standing in front and then make it back. It was dumb, and no one should have gone but… What do you know? They went to find this place. A group of five people decided to do it. Ginger and Jasmine included. In the middle of their quest… Three decided to go back, leaving only three. They were the smart ones.

 

    Then they found it. Before Ginger and Jasmine was the sanitorium. Giant, gloomy, and… Had lights on. On the third floor of the building, one light was on! Instead of taking the picture and leaving, Jasmine, our ‘sexy’ mad scientist, decided that they needed more then that. That they had to investigate, see what’s going on.

 

    “Peeking our head in, and asking if we could take a picture on the inside won’t hurt us. The lights are on, it’s not abandoned, it’s probably workers or something.” she said, adjusting her googly swirled glasses.

 

    “Uh… I don’t know. Let’s just take a picture in the front, get it over with and get our candy. Please?”

 

    “Pfft Ginger! Ginger, Ginger… My spiciest of friends, my strongest of friends, it’s nothing to worry about. Look… You can stay out here, I’ll go inside. Just… Don’t let me go back on my own, I’m terrible with directions.” Jasmine says and before Ginger could really say anything else, that mad scientist went inside, with her phone, coat tails flying behind her.

 

    Five minutes pass… Then ten minutes pass. Ginger checks her phone, and sends a text. _‘Maybe she’s busy talking with whoever is in there. Making friends! Like always...’_ she thinks and watches the clock. The minutes going slower and slower. Ten minutes turned to thirteen before Ginger could not take it anymore.

 

    Ginger gets up from the log she was sitting on, wiping off her butt before walking to the large doors. She opened it carefully, before peering inside. It was as creepy as she imagined it. The lobby had so much dust that she sneezed the moment the thick coat of it hit her nose. Mold was on the walls from water damage most likely, the tile floor was rotting in some parts of the floor, and the smell… The smell was awful. Like something died.

 

    The lobby was huge, and had three different ways to go. The stairs that obviously went up, then a right entrance way to go to the right wing, and then a left wing entrance. The interior was of a gothic style it seemed. Perhaps this sanitorium used to be a manor or something?

 

    Ginger turns on her phone light, to see exactly where Jasmine could have went. The dust being as thick as it was, footprints would have obviously stayed. When looking down to the rotting tile floor, Ginger saw multiple pairs of foot prints. So… People did come in here, but they went in different directions!

 

     Our redhead huffed up and walked carefully across the tiled floor, falling the first set of footprints going up the stairs, since the light wa up there. As Ginger walked up the stairs, she found her journey cut short. The stairs near the top seemed to have become so rotten that they now had holes in it. “Fuck…” Ginger whispers, before turning around. If the main staircase was rotting then there must have been another way up. The light couldn’t have been on in the third floor without someone there right?

 

    So as Ginger made her way down the stairs, she looked to the floor to see where most of the footprints went. They went to the left wing. So Ginger walked, and felt the need to call out, but… She didn’t. Something just didn’t feel right. She felt like she needed to silent. To listen closely. **_Jasmine where are you?_ ** Ginger sent that text when she entered into the left wing.

 

    The hallway eerily felt alive. With every step Ginger did, the air felt thick, the ruined moth eaten curtains flowed slowly. Ginger wanted out of this place. So she picked up the pace, going into a fast walk, before a jog, her footsteps louder than what she wanted. Ginger ran past doors, before entering into another room that looked to be a lounge of some sort, and panted. She looked back towards the hallway. Nothing changed, but… She shook, and held herself, a sharp sigh escaping her mouth.

 

    “Ginger it’s just a hallway… Nothing wrong with it.” she said to herself, looking away to see a couple of couches, an old fashion radio… This looks to be a place of entertainment for the patients here. There was a piano as well… Ginger walks up to the instrument in interest. It probably didn’t even work, but our zombified redhead wanted to touch the keys. She tentatively opened the lid of the piano, and pressed down on one of the keys.

 

    The untuned piano pathetically cried out it’s note, and Ginger shook her head before trying the keys next to it. Again, just weak whimpers of agony from this once grand piano. That was when she heard a click, but it wasn’t from this grand beast of music and emotions. It was the click you would hear from a door. Ginger closes the lid, her fingerprints left there as evidence of her musical endeavors, and looks around the room with her ‘flashlight’.

 

    The door that she heard opening was not in the lounge like she thought, or was… In the hallway. There it was… Opened dead set in the middle. Ginger expected someone to come out, but there was no one. It was completely still. The only noise now was Ginger’s unsteady breathing. **_Did you open the door in the first floor Jazz? Cause it’s not a funny joke._ ** Ginger waited for a response, but there was nothing. _‘Did Jasmine get hurt?_ ’ she thought, anxiety flowing through her veins like poison. She pulled out her phone to make a call,

 

    “Hey uh… 911? I think my friend might be hurt? I mean well I can’t find her, and she hasn’t been contacting me back, and I’m freaking out. We’re… Uh… I don’t know where we are. I work at Cherry Apple Farms, the haunted Hayride, and we’re just outside of that. Have I been drinking? Uh… No. Has she been drinking? Only a little, not enough to be drunk. I don’t know, please send help? I can’t find her, and she has a tendency to do really dumb things. Find her and then we’ll talk? No please send someone, there’s a bonfire and everything. Please? Ugh… Okay… Thank you.” Ginger hangs up, and feels sweat trail down her face.

 

    With fast steps, Ginger went down the hallway to check it out because it needed to be done. She felt compelled to know that no one else was here. _‘Just a quick peek through the door! One, two, three!’_ Ginger motivated herself and looked through the door to see… An office. Possibly a doctor’s or a nurses. It was just as dusty as the rest of this place, and looked to be in complete disarray. Papers all over the place… Looked like someone was searching for something, or they got angry and took it out on the office.

 

    However it looked like no one was in the office, so she decided to close the door until she noticed something from the corner of her eye. Something… Moved in the room, like a quick shadow. Ginger took a step inside, her mind warning her that this was not a wise decision. The air felt cooler in here then it did in the hallway, and then she felt it. A hand on her shoulder, and breath on her neck. “Are you a zombie?” they asked, Ginger turned her head to see a skull staring right at her.

 

    “Ah… Ha…”

 

    “I’m a skeleton! The GREAT Papyrus!” they declared happily before Ginger felt all the air leave her lungs and darkness encased her.

 

    Ginger awoke later in a room the looked to be… Housing a fire hazard, and a creepy painting of a monster staring right before her. There were candles everywhere, surrounding her, and… Dolls? Dolls that looked to be praying, with no faces. Ginger got up, feeling dizzy the moment she did. Ginger held her head, and rubbed her eyes, lifting her glasses for a moment. Her vision blurred for a moment, and then readjusted. The dolls were praying around her. It felt like that they were watching her…

 

    “Nope.” was all Ginger said before she turned around to see the door out of here, and began to walk over. She heard some shuffling and turned around again to see the dolls. The dolls changed position, facing her again. The painting… Changed. The monster in the painting didn’t have an expression before, it looked bored, but now… It was smiling.

 

    “NOPE!” Ginger screamed before going right for the door. Pulling at the handle, only to find it stuck. Ginger heard more shuffling, but didn’t look behind her as she forced the door open, by kicking it.

 

    “Where are you going? You're not well!” a soft woman's voice asked as she ran. She didn’t know who was speaking to her and didn’t look back to find out as she dashed down the halls. She knew she was in a different section, for the floors weren’t tiled anymore, they were wooden.

 

    “JASMINE! WHERE ARE YOU!?” she cried out, making blind turns, before the rotten wood below her feet broke. Ginger fell through, her body cracking against another floor, before it gave way made her fall onto another floor, and just when she thought it was done, she heard cracking, and down she went again. Ginger fell through three floors until finally making contact with something soft and sticky. The redhead groaned in pain, breathing heavily before rolling off the sticky… Whatever it was and onto the concrete floor of a basement with a light splat. The floor completely wet.

 

    The basement felt hot, and horrible. She was sure that some parts in her body were broken. However much to her surprise… She didn’t. Her body was bruised and had splinters, but other then that nothing felt broken. Due to this discover Ginger began to laugh hysterically. It hurt to laugh, but it was amazing.

 

    She rolled to her knees, and looked around. There was a giant hole above her and pipes. To her left was a giant pile of soiled linens. At least she knew what broke her fall, but wow did it smell horrible. They were covered in a black gunk… It was so disgusting, it sent a shiver down Ginger’s spine. It stuck to her flesh like oil would. She wanted to wipe it off, so she turned around to her right to see if there was anything else.

 

    Right in front of her was… A sac… A giant fleshy looking sac coming out of the wall, leaking black gunk everywhere on the floor. It trailed up from the wall, and across some of the ceiling. It pulsed like a heartbeat before her. She slowly got up, amazed that she could even do that due to her fall. She walked forward with a bit of a limp, and then something pushed from the sac.

 

    The movement startled Ginger so much that she fell back into the linens with a splash. First a hand grabs her and knocks her out, second was a creepy room with a moving picture and dolls praying over her, and third was this portable looking womb about to give birth!? Before Ginger could even get up again to find a way out the sac began to open.

 

    Clawed hands began to rip through the fleshy walls, dark oil spilling forth from it, and what followed after that was a head. The creature before her wails as it spills out from the wall, and crumbling to a heap on the floor. The creature was covered in a strange black placenta, and then it… It began to eat it off of it’s body.

 

    Ginger wasn’t sure how to escape from this creature, nor if she was completely safe in her hiding spot. She is just covered in the soaked placenta linens. When she came down to this horrible place she was trying to find her friend, not this… Thing. Out of fight or flight Ginger went into the soiled linens, and used it to cover her up as the creature began to open it’s eyes.

 

    It then starred towards Ginger’s direction when it finished licking itself clean, unblinking, it’s mouth making clicking noises. The creature before her had hollow eyes like a skeleton, and yet could somehow blink. The pale skin it had looked like an exoskeleton with spikes poking out of it’s arms and legs like the hairs on a grasshopper would. As monstrous as this thing looked it was oddly human like. It actually looked a lot like the monster in the painting, only... More beastly.

 

    Ginger did not dare to look away from the monstrosity as it slowly hopped towards her hiding spot, a blackish blue tongue curling out from it’s mawl. “ _Yaaaaaarh_ ….”  As it yawned the inside of it’s mouth made Ginger cover her own in disgust. Rows and rows of teeth trailed all the way down to it’s throat, never ending it seems! There even seemed to be feelers on the tongue!

 

     It sniffed the air with it’s mouth since it seemed to not have any nose on it’s face. Suddenly, almost by a miracle something fell through the linen chute. It looked to be… Meat of some sort? The giant creature then took in it’s surroundings, stretching out its long body to stand, though a bit wobbly. _‘Oh my god it has no junk… I don’t know if I should be relieved or concerned, or.. Laugh.’_ Ginger thought as she basked in this humanoid’s naked figure and lack of any reproductive organs.

 

    The creature’s pale skin rippled, almost like the structure inside of it was changing, and then spikes melting into it’s skin, and turning into an inky bluish black. It's arms and legs looks to be stained with ink that slowly gradated to the pale white. She could see it's veins... Translucent, and sickly. Ginger watched as the creature as it sniffed the air again with it’s mouth, a strange hum and clicking filling the air as it walked unsteadily towards the linen chute and began eating. There was a murmuring coming from above. What was going on? Why was this happening!? Where was Jasmine in all of this?

 

    The redhead made this her chance to look for a chance out. _‘Okay… Okay calm down… You just need to make it to the door wherever it is, and run… Run away while it’s distracted.’_ Ginger thought as she tried to see if this creature was still eating. ‘ _I can’t be here any longer. I need to find the way out, call for help.’_ she thought before squinting through the hole in the linens to see if she could find the door.

 

    She moved slowly, trying not to make too much noise, the eating making her sick. She heard the crunches of bones, and the ripping of flesh. Little burps, and slurps. It was honestly making her sick. Ginger found the door after poking her head out slowly, now all she needed was to reach it.

 

    Ginger crawled through the linens to see if she can make it closer to the door while under cover. She could still hear the eating and the tumbles of meat coming down, landing down with splats and happy _screeing_ . Ginger began crawling away from her hiding space and to the door, some of the sheets stuck to her body. _‘I need a good shower after this. I need to live after this. And then burn this place to the ground.’_ Ginger thought as she made her way to the door.

 

    Ginger made herself get up by supporting her weight on the wall. She gulped and placed her hand on the handle, about to turn… She turned the handle, and instead of it being opened it was rusted shut! It made a noise that was so loud to Ginger it made her heart stop.

 

    The redhead gulped and turned her head around, the sheet acting like a cloak around her, and saw the creature, staring right at her with an arm in it’s mouth, chewing it slowly. _‘I’m dead.’_ Ginger thought, and waited for her death. She just hoped that it was quick. In a last ditch attempt Ginger wiggled the doorknob, and pushed her body against the door to give her one last chance.

 

    Hearing this creatures steps on the sticky wet ground, made her more desperate as she smashed herself against the door. Ginger felt tears run down her face, there was no where else to go. Her thoughts were consumed with thoughts of her friend, and family.

 

 _‘Im sorry… I’m sorry Jasmine I couldn’t find you. I’m sorry Samoa, Savannah… Choco… I’m sorry guys. I should have been a better sister. Mom, Dad… I’m sorry I didn’t come back, I wasn’t safe enough, I was so stupid. I wish I could see you guys again.’_ Ginger couldn’t stop crying. She felt hot breath on her face.

 

    She slowly looked back to the creature, it was staring her down with two huge hollow eyes, mouth partially open, breathing like crazy in her face like some sort of dog.

 

    “... Hi?” she struggles to keep her voice steady, before getting a whole bunch of bristled tongue in her face, licking off her glasses, and slimming up her hair in the process. Ginger felt the sheet fall off her body as she was licked again, the creature dragging it’s tongue across her cheeks, tasting her tears. It’s breath was like… Dog breath mixed with gasoline. Not exactly the most pleasant smell in the world. And now she was blind, and waiting for the killing blow.

 

    It was playing with her. She was sure for it. When she felt the creature pick her up with it’s giant hands, claws digging into her back, she closed her eyes. She closed her eyes tight, expecting the embrace of death, but when none came in, when she only felt more of it’s tongue on her face she opened her eyes. Was… She getting groomed? Her hair, and face were getting licked clean from the gunk by the linens. There was a rumbling in this things chest, and he continued to pant, and lick.

 

    “What the fuck?”

 

 _“Click, click, click…”_ was it… Rubbing against her? Why? Ginger’s mind was blank as she felt another lick on her face, the feelers, which felt like the hooks on a cat’s tongue, tickling her face. She scrunched up her face, looking up at the intimidating but it’s difficult to see what’s going on when blind and with dry spit on your face. When she felt herself get lifted up, she closed her eyes, and whimpered. _‘Now he’s going to… Wait… WHAT THE-’_ Ginger felt him licking her shirt, and ripping it with ease. When it’s scratchy tongue hit touched her naked skin it tickled her. She cried out, and kicked up her legs, squirming in it’s grasp.

 

    “H-hey! That’s- Ah! Okay… Okay… Down boy?” she says as the creature chuffs, and continues to clean her. It turns her around in his grasp, licking her back as she wiggles, and getting rid of the rest of her shirt. _‘God… If this is how I die, then this is the worst.’_ Ginger thinks as she is suddenly upside down.

 

    “Are you really… Going to lick my clean before eating me? You’re horrible...” Ginger didn’t know why it was treating her this way. It clicks in response to her before his claws rip off her pants. Now she was only in her underwear, her bra was barely on now! She tries to wiggle out of his grasp, but he holds firm. Now that she’s upside down she can now see his junkless crotch better. “Wait…” she says as she notices that it wasn’t that he had no dick… It was that it was hidden in a slot.

 

    Ginger smacks her own head, “God… Why pay attention to that?!” she scolds herself before feeling a tongue on her legs. She shrieks and tries to move out and away from such attentions. “I’m clean! Stop! Just eat me already!” she begs, trying to stifle her laughter as the creatures chuffs again and then licks her panties before wrapping his tongue around the cloth and tugging it away with his mouth.

 

    Ginger goes still from that. _‘Ah… Not what I meant.’_ Ginger blushes and struggles even more when she feels her panties rip from his attentions.  “STOP!” she growls as she feels a bristled tongue lick her slit slowly at first, but then eventually getting faster. Ginger feels her body lock up, her head feeling dizzy, possibly due to the blood rushing there.

 

    Ginger makes for a grab on his legs to push herself up and away, to prevent herself from passing out somehow and all her does is growl down at her before diving his tongue down in Ginger. She gasps, and screeches out in shock as his tongue rubs against her inner walls. Effectively… Eating her like she requested. His long, bristled tendril going in and out of her pussy, digging out her juices like she was water.

 

    Ginger’s body convulses, her pussy tightening around him. She looks up to see herself leaking not only her own slick trailing down her navel, but gray spit of this monster's own bluish tongue. Her face is flushed, and she feels like she is on the verge of passing out. Ginger tries one last attempt to swing herself away from the monster only to find herself making contact to the ground. Now this thing still held her by the legs but now instead of standing he was sitting down cross legged, tongue still deep within her, scratching at her walls. Ginger used the support of the ground to help her head get the blood rushing back to the rest of her body.

 

    She placed herself outward and covered her mouth to prevent more of her whimpers and from throwing up. “Ah… gah… No…” she gasped before feeling herself clenching down on his tongue. She felt close to cumming! Ginger panted and groaned, feeling humiliated, that this thing was getting a rise out of her. She squirmed in his grasp as he moved his tongue faster, moving it in a circle within her. That’s what did it.

 

    With a scream in sheer horror and pleasure she cums around this monster’s tongue before falling limp. _‘When did I start crying again?’_ she thought as she felt the bristly tendril remove itself from her, and her hips fall gracelessly on this creature’s lap. Tears ran down Gingers face as she braced for death. Now it would happen right? Her body was hurt from the fall, she couldn’t crawl away, and this monster now had her in his grasp.

 

    She closed her eyes as she heard and felt the creature loom over her before picking her up and bringing our redhead close to his chest. He just held her there, his chest rumbling. Was he… Purring? Ginger was so tired that she felt herself drift off to sleep, but not before hearing, “Oh there she is Sans! Oh… She’s asleep? But she just got up!” one nervous voice commented.

 

    “Ah well I’m sure she’s okay. She’s a special monster bro, and we can take a hit. And it looks like the Doc’s got her, and he didn’t eat her so that’s good.” said a casual voice.

 

    “Well as happy as I am to see him again, do you think she’ll be okay down there with him? He was just born... Again.”

  
    “Well he ate, so…” and that’s where the conversation faded from Ginger’s mind, and entered the land of dreams.


	2. Sweet and Savory Loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding herself in a new room, Ginger tries to look for a way out. After making a deal behind a door, she searches for Monster Candy only to find herself caught in a Sweet and Savory Loop. What's our heroine to do?

     Ginger felt like she was floating, in her dream she was laying down and looking up at the bright blue sky. In that sky was a telephone wire with two birds on it. Not a cloud was in the blue mirror, at least not at first. Suddenly the once bright clear day turned dark. Storm clouds rolling in with no warning like a charging herd of horses. One bird tries to fly away, disappearing within the storm while the other stayed on the wire, not letting go. Now the storm was pouring down on Ginger, and she felt… Felt like she couldn’t breath, that the water pouring down was piling up around her and drowning her.

 

     The young woman felt her eyes snap open, feeling a tongue drag across her face. She sputters, and pushes against the body above her. It’s the creature again! It… It didn’t eat her? Either way he was crushing her! “Get off!” Ginger growls as the monster gets off, but stays next to the flustered and frightened red head. He pants next to her, completely naked like always. Ginger rolls to her side, finding herself on a bed of old sheets and pillows, and trying her best to get distance between her and the monster. She shivered, eyes adjusting to the room before the monster came over to her and… Does something that one would call ‘cuddling’ up to her. 

 

     Ginger felt very naked all of a sudden, which makes sense since she IS as bare as the day she was born. Feeling the monster’s warm body radiating off of him and onto her smaller colder form sent shivers down her spine, and caused her pink nipples to harden. She instinctively goes back into the monster, humid breath on her neck makes her shake before feeling him lick her hair. A clawed hand made it’s way on her body, bringing her close. 

 

     Our redhead looks around the room, seeing that they, she and the monster, were no longer down in the basement. There was no cement floor, no boiler, no stack of soiled linens, no flesh wall… This just looked like a bedroom. A makeshift bedroom to be precise. The floor was mostly soft with a round rug, wooden below, and looked to be decently taken care of. There was a bed but it wasn’t being used. The walls were bare, but had the occasional scratch marks on it. There were no windows in this room though. 

 

     “What am I going to do?” Ginger whispers to herself and no one in particular. Suddenly a knock could be heard. It sounded like… It was going by the beat of Shave and a Haircut. The monster chuffs at her before getting up, removing his warm body away from hers, causing a small whimper. 

 

     Not even giving her a second glance, the monster stalked over to the door, sniffing at the cracks, growling all the while. He looks back at Ginger before tackling the door open, and bolting off, screeching in what sounded like pure anger. Ginger was left all alone, speechless.  _ ‘He… He left? Just like that?’ _ she thought as she kept herself covered in the cleaner looking sheets, still shivering. It was too cold! 

 

     Mustering up courage, Ginger tied some shorter sheets around her body to make it look like a dress. Walking across the rug was pleasant enough for her naked feet, but when she made contact on the wooden floor she jumped back. “AH!” she wiggled her toes, the floor was like ice! It was so cold that she went looking for anything to act like a shield for her feet. She found nothing. 

 

_      ‘There’s no time for this! I need to run! And away from that thing!’ _ she thought, feeling her time dripping down the drain like a leaky faucet. What she wouldn’t give to have her socks. Actually this brought on a good question… Where were her shoes and socks!? They weren’t taken off… Unless they were when she passed out. But how!? Was that the monster just being weird in want to lick her feet too?

 

     Ginger shivered at the thought, then took a deep breath. She then bolted out the door. “Just like home, just like home!” she mumbled to herself as she ran in the opposite direction of where the monster went. Back at home she had a patio that in the morning she would run outside to take out the garbage with no shoes or socks on. It was dumb and created calluses on her feet, and made them a bit dirty but she was lazy. As long as she kept that memory though, she felt that she could run down this hallway no problem.

 

_      Pitter-patter pitter-patter CREAK CREAK _

 

     The sound of her own feet running was deafening. Ginger didn’t look back, she couldn’t! Is she looks back now she might see that thing and slow down. She needed a place to hide, she needed to find a way out! As she ran, holding her makeshift clothes on her, Ginger looked out to the windows where the moonlight shined through. She could see branches, so… Was she on a different floor? If so then where are the stairs. A left here, and right there, this place was like a maze! Actually this place looked different from the sanitorium she walked into. Now it looked like a privately creepy owned home.  

 

     Then she heard something else further down the hall. She paused in her running, going to a walk, her feet sort of used to the cold tile floor.  _ ‘Is that a music box?’ _ she thought, and was unable to guess what song it could be referencing. Perhaps it was it’s own original song? 

 

_      ‘Wait… No… Is that… It’s Raining Song?’ _ Ginger listened close and followed the song. It sounded so sad.  _ ‘Yeah… It’s raining, it’s pouring, the old man is snoring… He went to bed and bumped his head and couldn’t get up in the morning.’ _ Ginger sang the song in her mind as she got closer until she was in front of a door. But once she placed her hand on the knob, it stopped.

 

     “Who’s there?” asked a tiny voice, Ginger froze at hearing it. Was that a little kid in there? Ginger breaths for a moment, calming her breath. So someone was here! And though she doubted a child could do much for her, it was nice to know that someone else was here. That could talk. She heard footsteps come near the door, and then stop.

 

     “Uh yes! Yes someone is out here, are you alright?”

 

     “I don’t know you, do I?” asked the voice, the body of the other pressing on the other side of the door, causing a slight noise on the barrier. 

 

     “Um… No. No you don’t know me I suppose.”

 

     “Then I can’t talk to you! Mommy said to never talk to strangers!”

 

     “You have a Mommy? Where is she?”

 

     “Well yeah I have a Mommy! Everyone here does! She’s with the other’s probably... Who are you?”

 

     “Ah… Well my name is Ginger, and I am looking for some help. What’s your name?”

 

     “... I can’t tell you.” they say, and Ginger places a hand on her head, looking back down the hall. She hopes that whatever caught her uh… ‘Friend’s’ attention kept him busy long enough. She was honestly afraid with every turn of the corner that she would see him, or hear him come after her. 

 

     “Aw… That’s too bad, I was hoping that we could become friends.”

 

     “... Friends?” asked the voice hopefully. Ginger grinned to herself.

 

     “Yeah. But if we don’t know each other’s name’s then I guess we can’t be friends. And we’ll remain strangers! And you know what they say… A stranger is someone you haven’t made friends with yet.”

 

     “... Mommy said the same thing once.”

 

     “Your Mommy is a smart woman.”

 

     “Pfft… Yeah she is.” said the voice gleefully, and Ginger could see a crack in the door. Ginger figured that whoever this child was, they were very shy.

 

     “I... Uh... Like your music box.” Ginger comments, trying to be friendly with a nod of her head.

 

     “Thanks. It changes songs based on what I feel.” the child comments with a small sigh.

 

     Ginger frowns, and then smiles. “That’s neat! I wish I had a music box that did that. It would be magical.”

 

     “You don’t have a box that does that? Did no one give you any?”

 

     “Well at one point in my life I was. But it doesn’t work anymore. And it only played one song.” Ginger shrugged, feeling at ease somewhat.

 

     “That’s so sad!”

 

     “Aww… I don’t mind none.” Ginger says, dipping into a slight accent she hadn’t used in a long time. One that reminded her of home.

 

     “I could ask my Mom to give you one!” they say happily and Ginger hears a clapping from the other side. She laughs at how cute that is.

 

     “Aw… Thank you, but you know what you could do to help me? You can tell me where to find your Mommy. I need some help, and I think she can help me.”

 

     “Uh… What do you need help with? Maybe I can help! But you have to do something for me first.” The child had an edge in their voice that was hard to discern.

 

     “Well that depends on what I have to do.” Ginger never liked making promises. Words are binding, but they can be broken just as easily. She especially did not like promising things to children.

 

     There is a pause and a scurry of feet. It seems like whoever this kid was, they knew exactly what they wanted right off the bat. A light was turned on and then a paper was slid underneath. It was a picture that they must have drawn, showing candy? Ginger shakes her head, it figures that this kid wanted something sweet.

 

     “You want candy?”

 

     “Not just any candy… MONSTER CANDY! They’re really good!” they say, unable to contain their excitement. “I want enough to share with my brother and sister.”

 

     “Oh, are they with you right now?” Ginger asked curious, perhaps this kid wasn’t lonely.

 

     “No… We’re not in the same room right now. It’s fine though. They’re both weirdos!” they sneered when mentioning their brother, and Ginger shrugged it off. That’s what it’s like to have siblings, and she would know. She had twin sisters back at home, and a little brother, her being the oldest.

 

     “So all you want is candy? You sure we can’t just help each other out without the price?” Ginger confirmed as she looked down at the drawing as closely as she could. 

 

     “Nope! In this world it’s to make deals or get dealt with. That and among other things.” they say, and it honestly sounded like that they weren’t going to budge from this.

 

     “Wish I had a light…” Ginger mumbled to herself as she squints at the page.

 

     “Oh! I can give you a flashlight. But that means you have to do something else for me~” they say, sounding as mischievous as ever.

 

     “Are you sure that there is no flashlight out here?”

 

     “Pretty sure!”

 

     “... Alright I’ll take it.” Ginger needed a light to see as well as she could. 

 

     “Okay! Turn around! No peeking!” Ginger decided to humor them and turned around. She heard the door open and shut behind her. She turns back around to see a red flashlight. She picks it up and turns it on. 

 

     The flashlight light the hallway down before her. She was able to see some of the paintings up on the walls, some of the dead plants… Yep… This place certainly changed from the decor before, but why? “Okay Kid, where can I find this candy?”

 

     “Uh… Lots of places, before it was the kitchen… But since Mom found us eating the candy she hid it again. As long as I get sweets it’s fine.”

 

     “Wait… So you have no idea where to look?” Ginger was getting frustrated. She was cold, trying to keep her calm while talking to a child, and keep a look out for a monster roaming the halls. Plus on top of that she needed to find candy for this guy?

 

     “Are you being punished?” Ginger asks, placing her hands on her hips. She hears some feet shuffle from beyond the door.

 

     “N… No… I’m just not allowed to leave my room right now. Something about it not being safe at the moment. We have a new friend or something...” the kid trails off and Ginger is reminded how pressed for time she is. 

 

     “Okay… I’ll try to find this kitchen first.”

 

     “Come back soon! Remember! Sweets! OH! And don’t talk to the cooks! They’re mean!” they shout after Ginger as she begins to search for candy or sweets for this little kid. 

 

     “What did I get myself into?” Ginger asks to herself nervously as she looks around the corner and sees an empty hallway. She sighs as she slowly moves along to find the stairs or something that could lead her to the kitchen. “Don’t talk to the cooks huh?” Ginger mutters, and begins to think of different scenarios of life that it could be. 

 

     She felt that feeling again, the one where she was being watched and saw a few spiders skitter across the walls. She shudder, spider’s were not her favorite bugs to encounter. Like… Ever. She walked quickly down the hall, until she found a door that looked very different from the other ones. This one appeared to be decorated with spiders and cooking ware. Perhaps this is the kitchen? 

 

     “But… Where are the stairs? I’m up a floor right?” this place was confusing, and Ginger couldn’t wait to be out of it. She slowly opened the door and found a staircase heading down. “Ah… There they are.” she comments, the door opening further with a long squeak. The door opened all away, the darkness down at the bottom of stairs was so dark that words could not describe it. Actually… The darkness looked alive, and seemed to pulse. Ginger honestly didn’t want to go down there, but she couldn’t face this dilemma for long. She heard it… She heard a screech. 

 

     Ginger looked back, and shined the light back down the hallway. There… Ginger’s heart seized up again at what she saw. That thing was back, panting, and staring at her down the hall. It flinched away, hands covering his face when the light hit. Then without much thought Ginger ran through the door, closing it behind her, hearing the cries of the monster.

 

     Down, down, down she went, running as fast as she could. While in the middle of her running she realized why this darkness looked alive. Because with every step she took the dark mass moved out of the way and made a hissing noise. It looked like… Spiders… Huge masses of spiders working and moving together, only to move away when her foot got too close. The way she figured out that they were spiders? She felt some on her feet, crawling across with their tiny legs. The feeling of… Little creatures walking up her legs only caused Ginger to slip, and fall.

 

     Down and down she goes, her body most likely bruised up, and sheet lost Ginger hits the floor down below. She hears the mass of dark icky archandeas moving towards her, and swipes some of her her arms, feeling bites. They only went back to the dark at the top of the stairs when she shined her light. They were eating her! Ginger knew she couldn’t stay forever and looks up and shines her light to the door in front of her marked… 

 

_      Savory or Sweet~ This is Where We Eat! _

 

     Dining Room or kitchen, Ginger didn’t care, with a huff and a strained noise she runs to the door and opens it before closing it behind her. The room she entered into looked to be a huge dining room with a long table, and many chairs with accents of purple and symbols decorating them. But there are more pressing matters. She quickly tries to brush off anything that could have been on her.

 

     “Fuck…” Ginger curses as she looks around, she needed to block this door from getting opened! She quickly grabs a chair and sticks it in the chair before running further to the left of the long royal looking table. Suddenly she felt something prick her foot and falls to the ground. 

 

     “OW! AHHGHH! WHY!?” she cries as she looks down her foot and sees… A punctured wound made a rusty nail in the floorboard. “Oh God… Oh God…” she whispers as she scrambles to find a way out of the this. There is no way that the chair will hold against that monster. Ginger see’s that there are two ways where she could go. A doorway to the left, and an archway to the right. Quickly, the redhead went to her left, limping all the way.

 

     She falls through the door, and onto a tiled floor. She scrambles to find a hiding spot somewhere and opens up some lower cabinets. She pushes through the pots and crawls through the space and closes the door. She takes deep breaths and stays still… For a little while at least.

 

**_BANG!_ **

 

     The doors were opened and Ginger had no doubt that the monster came through, looking for her. She hears a screech, though not one of anger. It was calling? It mixed some clicks in it’s screech. Then she hears voices, but their muffled and from the other room. She hears clicks. 

 

     “Come here.” is what she could discern from the voice. Was it a woman? A man? Ginger couldn’t tell, but whoever they were they had that creature’s attention. 

 

     The door then opens and Ginger hears footsteps. A light is on, and she see’s the shadow of feet near her hiding spot. Ginger tensed up, ready for her to be revealed and then… Well… She didn’t know what else then.

 

     “Oh dear… It doesn’t look like anyone is in here.” It’s a woman, and she sounds so… Gentle. Motherly almost. Ginger hears this woman walk back out to the dining room. “You’re coming with me dear. You can look later. Or whatever you’re looking for will turn up later.” she says with a giggle and Ginger hears the swaying of the door indicating that whoever it was left. She hears some more talking but is so relieved that she wasn’t found that she didn’t hear anything else.

 

     She waits some more, massaging her bleeding foot before poking her head out of her hiding spot. The light was still on, and Ginger could clearly see some droplets of blood on the brown and red tiled floor. She crawled out of her space and looks down at her hand. Her right hand was slippery with warm blood. 

 

     “I need to take care of this.” Ginger says to herself as she moves her left hand to wipe the sweat off her brow, and looked at her arm to see blood. Was her head bleeding too? Ginger searches her head to see if she can find anymore surprises. Well… There was a bump, and then she felt something skitter across her hand. 

 

     “Wha-AHHHHHHH!” Ginger saw a big black spider on her hand, and immediately swatted it away from her and tried to get up and away from it. The spider flinches and then scurries away from her. “Oh gross, gross…” she says and hopes that it didn’t lay any eggs in her open wounds. Ginger’s body looked horrible at the moment. She was bleeding from her head, and foot, and bruised like a banana. She looks across the lite room. She was definitely in a kitchen now. And… It was huge! Like those professional places.

 

     It had four ovens! Two grills! Countless stove tops! A huge island to cut on, four sinks, countless cabinets, up and down, pots and other utensils hanging from the ceiling with white string, and.. And.... It was so… Organized and clean looking. Well… There were burn marks in some places like around the ovens. Come to think of it… Some of the burn marks looked like hands or feet. Ginger had no doubt that this place also had a walk in freezer or a huge fridge. Everything looks so beautiful that Ginger could scarcely believe it. It was like… Rustic looking and yet professional. Ginger limped over to one of the sinks and turned it on.

 

     Ginger is greeted with clean water, to which to her delight laughed with joy and began cleaning herself. Reddish water flowed down the drain as Ginger tried her best to clean herself. Her foot was the hardest since she didn’t even want to move it. Ginger awkwardly cleans her foot and grabs a dish towel to wrap around her foot. “Ow… Okay… Okay… Monster… Candy…” she pumps herself up to look for this stupid candy that almost got her killed. She hops on one foot as she looks through cabinets, and takes away bags of flour, sugar… Just to see if this… ‘Mommy’ hid it behind something. 

 

     After looking through Ginger was sure to put things back. If the cooks were as mean as that kid told her then she was going to put things back and try to avoid making them angrier. The redhead climbed up on the counters to look further up. Ginger screamed with she found another spider in the cupboard. Why did this place have so many spiders!? As this one proceeded to skitter away as quickly as the little door opened there Ginger found a jar. Was this the monster candy?

 

     She gingerly takes down the jar and stuffs her hand in to grab some candies. She looks down at her hand and places some on the counter. She then paused… It wouldn’t be too bad to try one right? She places a hand on her stomach before reaching in and taking one more. 

 

     “Monster Candy huh?” she says as she unwraps the ball. It looked like a piece of hard candy, it was bright and looked like a cat’s eye. It was a bright green, with a black sliver down the middle. She sniffs it… It has no scent before popping it into her mouth. She begins to suck on it. It tasted like… Like nothing she ever tasted! It was sweet, but there was another flavor in there that she couldn’t discern… Was it green apple? Kiwi? Watermelon? No… Maybe a combo?

 

     A warmth began to shift through Ginger as she sucked on the candy, it was only slight though. Her foot especially felt warm, but before she could even finish her candy she feels something… Watching her. She looks back and see’s… A woman who was purple… With six arms, and and five eyes. She was… Rather well dressed. Bows in her hair, and a very displeased look, hanging from the ceiling from a silkie looking thread. “Oh… Ohuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu… How dare you come into my kitchen and eat without permission! And when it’s so close to dinner time!” she exclaims, fangs showing. It was… She was like…   
  


     “A… I… Spi...”

 

     “Tut-tut! Talking with your mouth full! And not even properly dressed!” She smacks Ginger upside the head, causing Ginger to spit on her candy.

 

     “Wasting food too! Ooooooo you are in such trouble! You… Whatever you are.” she flicks one of her hands to the side. Ginger couldn’t believe it, there were more monsters here and one of them was a spider! This couldn’t get any worse! One pair of hands grab Ginger’s face and looks directly into her eyes.

 

     “How much did you stuff yourself with? How many of my babies did you scream at? You even had the nerve to swipe at one of them! The others told me of your arrival and how you shined your light at them. So tell me… Little Monster… How much food did you stuff yourself with before I could even get to work on my glorious feast!”  her voice was so sweet that one could get sick off of it, and yet so threatening that Ginger was surprised that she didn’t piss herself. Her cheeks were hurting due to how this spider woman was pinching them.

 

     “N… Nhaone!” Ginger says shaking her head, trying to get this spiders grip off of her! That kid was right! If this is one of the cooks then they were mean! Or at least… Very dedicated to their job that they were scary. But they said ‘cooks’ so where were the others? Well her eyes frantically looked around to see if anyone else was coming she feels sticky finger lift her up by the waist, hands off her face now. 

 

     “Please! Let’s talk about this! I did not know the rules, I’m… I’m sorry!” Ginger bargains, trying to keep calm as she rubs her cheeks. The spider woman seemed to take this into consideration and placed one of her hands on her chin in contemplation. Her thoughtful face, slowly turned into a smile. Her eyes scanned over Ginger, and lifted of her arms carefully to caress Ginger’s hips, squeezing her hips. 

 

     “Mmm… What’s your name?”

 

     “What?” Ginger asked and cringed as her body was poked and squeezed. She twisted her body up in this spider woman’s grip, the touches rough and uncomfortable. There was a silence between the two before this monster’s finger dug right into Ginger’s breast.

 

     “G… Ginger.” she finally said, her legs lifting up to try and protect herself as her breast was fondled. “Ginger Kookie.” she says, and silently gulps. Usually people laugh at her name because of the obvious pun. But only a small giggle came from this woman. “May I ask… Who are you?” she says, trying to keep herself calm and collective.

 

     “Hmm… I’m Muffet, the head pastry chef of Monster House Kitchen.”

 

     “Ah… Well… Miss Muffet… Pleasure to meet you, but may I ask why you’re touching me… Like that.” Ginger was doing her best to be polite. From what she gathered, politeness was what Muffett probably wanted the most. And if she wanted any chance to get out of this place it was going to be by her words.

 

     “I’m seeing how much fat you have… You’re quite thin! No wonder you came in here, naked and nearly bones! Tut-tut, I shall take it upon myself to feed you then. You like monster candy yes? Well then I’ll certainly stuff you with other sweets.” Ginger coughed, eyes wide as Muffett took her over to a huge sink and plopped her down. Our red-head squirms, trying to get up in a dignifying position. She was honestly feeling like a baby at this point. And she wasn’t that thin! She was more like inbetween… She wasn’t a stick and yet Muffet made it sound like she was.

 

     “But first you’re filthy, and you stink. You need to be cleaned like Grillby’s greasy dishes.” she hums as Ginger tries to get out of the sink, but feels Muffet push her back in. Though Muffet offered to feed her, Ginger felt that there was another underlying reason for it. What if Muffet is trying to stuff her enough to eat her in some pie!

 

     “Thanks, but no thanks Miss Muffett! I should really be going if you need to finish dinner!” Ginger wanted to say her good-byes since being held by a giant spider woman wasn’t exactly her definition of fun! She felt her skin crawling with every feathery touch.

 

     “Oh I can’t do that. You need to be fed, plus you’re playing an important part in this dinner. Besides I have helpers. Now stay still or I will… Oh nevermind I’ll do it anyway.” Muffett coos as she takes her silk into her hands and firmly takes Ginger’s hands, her other hands trying to restrain the young woman while tying her up. Then she goes for her feet. Ginger was bound by her hands and feet in a huge sink.

 

     “B-b-but Miss Muffet! Surely someone as… Uh… Talented as yourself shouldn’t bother with… Cleaning someone like me. I can do it myself! Just show me the bathroom and I’ll get right… On… That...” Ginger barters, her face getting red as a tomato, and yelps when she feels cold water from the faucet hit her skin. She shivers and whimpers when she feels the cold water spray out of the nozzle, onto her skin. Was this really happening?

 

     “Possibly… You are rather disgusting, but this sink is only used for dirty dishes, so you’re not tainting anything.” Muffet’s hands… Were everywhere. Gently scrubbing away the grime from her body in every nook and cranny. Hands turned Ginger around as her back and butt were gently rubbing soap on her. When the red head felt those delicate fingers dip down lower onto her labia, she squirmed, feeling slim digits slip in. 

 

     “H-hey! W-what are you touching?!” Ginger cries out as she feels herself spread out. What was once two fingers, suddenly turned into four, rubbing her insides, thumb on her clitoris. Ginger’s breath began to quicken but she barely got much of a buzz since the fingers removed themselves and spread across her body. “Please don’t touch me there!” Ginger moves her legs to cover herself but Muffet smacks her legs to prevent such an action. She just gives our red head a look before continuing. It was the… ‘Don’t play with me’ type of look before smiling and continuing to wash Ginger much like.. A Caretaker would.

 

     “Your body is quite odd… Unlike any monsters I have ever seen. You’re nearly hairless, and yet certain parts hold fuzz, or is so thin that it barely works to warm you up for anything. You must be freezing! You’re quite soft as well. No claws either! How old are you anyway?” Muffet then grabs holds of Ginger’s mouth and carefully pries it open to look at her teeth. Ginger lets her since that smack really stung her leg.

 

     “Uh… T-t-twenty-two?” Ginger answers uncomfortably as her mouth is examined.

 

     “Twenty-two? Just that? That is quite young! My goodness… You have very little fangs as well… You look rather sickly as well. With different speckles decorating your hide as well.” Muffet pokes some of Ginger’s freckles since she was sprinkled with different sizes of dots. Our little human squirms under the touch, her skin prickling and stomach churning. 

 

     “You’re definitely close to a human though… You look so much like one in the books, except the hair doesn’t match up at all! And those fangs… Are you perhaps a young vampire? An undead? It would explain the stink or sickly looking skin to be honest. And why do you have such lumps on your chest? Are these your breasts? Why are they so large?” Muffet contemplates while Ginger took this time to think. Why does Muffet think that she’s a monster or some sort of?

 

     “Oh uh… What would happen if I were a human? Just for fun! Tell me please?” 

 

      Muffet gives Ginger a ‘are you serious?’ look before answering, “I’d cook you up in a pie! Human’s I hear are quite tasty!” Muffet laughed as she takes some dish soap and begins washing Ginger’s grim off. 

 

     “Oh… Good thing I’m not that!” Ginger laughs nervously, shaking as the soap covered hands of Muffet massages her body. One pair of fingers circling her nipples, causing the little buds to harden under attention. Another pair of hands rubs her hips and stomach in sensual circles, while Muffet’s other fingers caress her navel area. The hands trail, leaving a foamy path in their wake and the scent of oranges before getting rinsed off. Ginger pants, body trembling as hands went on… Spreading her open, feeling up every part of her. With how Muffet would press her hands on Ginger’s pussy always caused the red head to tense up, trying not to cum. She isn’t even trying to arouse her! She’s just… Washing her! Cumming now would just be embarrassing. 

 

     Ginger breaths in and out slowly, trying to enjoy this like one would at a spa. In fact… That’s what this is! Ginger closed her eyes, and tried imagining that this is what what happening. It was a full body, wet… Orangey smelling massage in a spa resort. Not in a sink, being done by a Spider woman, who would eat her in a pie if she ever found out that she was actually human. It was clear now… Being human had to be kept a secret.

 

     Ginger felt herself moved by Muffet’s many hands, and placed on a table, towel on top her, rubbing her dry. “My, my… That foot injury does not look good at all.” Muffett says lifting Ginger’s bleeding foot, before dropping it when she hears the door open and another steps in.

 

     “Oh… It’s you.” Muffet sneers, her eyes glowering at the man before her. A warmth began to fill the room when the man came in. Ginger turns her head to see a finely dressed, almost butler like man made out of fire. He wore oval spectacles, and a bow tie. He had no other facial features other than the glasses he wore. He didn’t speak when he entered, just stared before walking forward, and looking over Ginger and pointed down at her.

 

     “None of your business Grillby! This is my taste tester for tonight's birthday dinner! She was filthy so I took it upon myself to clean her.” it was obvious that Muffet did not like this Grillby, but the fire elemental didn’t seem phased. He was indifferent to it all.

 

     “You’re doing that with a dish towel?” he says, her voice crackling like an open fire would in a harth. Feeling Grillby so close to her aching, cold skin made Ginger sigh in relief, and curl up. It was so cold that Ginger’s nipples were so hard that it hurt. It honestly hurt with every movement involving her chest. This was the worst part of having big boobs. When it got cold they hurt the most. Muffet and Grilby were arguing about something but the pain… The pain in Ginger’s chest was too much for her to truly care. When she felt a warm hand on her body she gasped.

 

     “Look at her! She’s freezing! With no fur on her skin she struggles to keep warm. So get your hands off of her, and let me finish drying her!” Muffet says as she begins rubbing Ginger’s back with a towel.

 

     “It won’t be enough. Let me warm her up. You use that silk for something useful.”

 

     “Pah! I was going to do that anyway! Walking around naked… There was sheet around her before, I’ll just have my pets get it.” Muffet says as she gets to work on making clothes for Ginger.

 

     Warm hands pick Ginger up off the table, and immediately wraps around her. The front of Ginger is warming up rather quickly, her breasts pressing into a firm, warm, clothed, surface. Her arms wrap around the elemental of what she assumes if Grillby to keep herself warm. She rubs herself onto him. “So cold… So cold…” Ginger’s teeth chatters, jumping a bit when Grillby chuckles, crackling noises popping into her ear.

 

     Grillby takes Ginger into his arms and leads her to a wooden, fire proofed chair in a corner of the room. He let’s Ginger rest of his lap, and begins to rubbing her back. Ginger sucks in some breath as she rubs her chest into Grillby’s. “More… Please more…” she begs, her fingers digging into Grillby’s shirt, her bindings seemingly now gone. Was it Grillby that did that?

 

     “Shh… I’ll give you more… But you have to promise to be my taste tester.” he states in Ginger’s ear, little wisps of fire flicking at her ear, causing the redhead to shudder. Ginger just nods her head as Grillby’s hands moves down to her legs and begins to warm her up. Her legs wrap around Grillby’s as she snuggles the fire elemental. Her mind was more concerned with being warm then the fact that she was hugging fire, and wasn’t burning.

 

     Ginger wasn’t sure when, but she fell asleep on top of the fire elemental. While in the middle of dozing off she felt at one point hands on her butt and thighs, squeezing it tight. Then a… Tongue? But that could have been a dream! Right? Ginger found herself awaking when she felt the warmth disappear, and… Something was being placed on her, but in a weird way. Like… Something was being made on her.

 

     “I can’t believe you did that to her!”

 

     “All’s fair in this kitchen. Remember? You said it yourself.”

 

     “You took advantage! She couldn’t think straight!”

 

     “A deal is a deal Muffet. Another quote from you I might add. I don’t know why you’re so surprised. It’s not like you haven’t done the same thing. You’re planning on keeping her here forever.”

 

     “...”

 

     “That’s the plan isn’t it? You’re trying to make her into your pet with how you bathed her and were making her clothes. You want her in debt to you, and that’s not taking advantage? Or… Are you trying to make someone jealous?”

 

     “WHA- WHY… Why don’t you go grill the burgers!”

 

     “Thought so. Then it’s settled. She’s taste testing for us both.” and that seemed to be the end of that conversation, until she heard Muffet mutter, tightening her grip on the redhead’s arms. “I could ask you the same thing with how you were rubbing her.” her voice had such a poison in it that Ginger could have sworn that…

 

_      ‘Wait… Do they like each other in that way? She sounded jealous…’  _ Ginger then began to make a plan with all the information gathered. She wasn’t going to stay here to be a pet like Grillby called it, nor was she planning on becoming a tool between these two. It might get her killed with how tightly Muffet held her during that phrase. It was clear to Ginger on what she had to do.

  
_      ‘Matchmaker, matchmaker, give me a fucking match. Time to put an end to this.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, not a lot of sexy times, and some more mysteries. But hey we see Grillby and Muffet! So... Do you have some kinky times with food? I think we should.


	3. Playing With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be contained, but they get worse, then better, and then worse again. 
> 
> This chapter is going to contain partial dub-con with some freaky monster biology that I made up on the spot, near drowning, fingering, vomit (not the main focus but it happens), pissing (not the main focus but it's there), incubation hosts, rope play, partial paralysis by poisoning, heat kink, and the improper use of turkey baster and candy thermometers. You have been warned.

    Ginger opens her eyes slowly, blinking a few times to adjust to the light, and blurriness. It was so cozy right now that she almost didn’t want to leave. But one can’t stay cozy forever… She has a job to do.

 

    “Oh good! You’re awake! How do you like your clothes?” Muffet asks, her pink, spider web themed apron on. She looked to be getting ready to take something out of the oven. That was probably why she felt so warm. The ovens were on, along with Grillby in the corner grilling up something that smelled like… Fries? Burgers? Either way it made Ginger’s stomach growl.

 

    “Uh… Sorry, I uh…” Ginger looks down at herself as Muffet was waiting with an impatient stare about what she thought about the clothing. Ginger was wearing a white sweater dress with some knee high purple and white striped socks! Glorious socks! Usually she would wear leggings with this type of clothing but it was something! “Thank you! It looks very nice!” Ginger says quickly and when Muffet looked dissatisfied she added, “It feels really comfortable, and looks gorgeous! Is this silk?”

 

    Now that seemed to perk up the spider-woman quite a bit. She places oven mitt hands on her face and blushes, “Awwww! I’m glad you think so pet. I could make you more! Clothes were my second hobby anyway. It’s made with a special silk~” Muffet says in a grand gesture.

 

    Grillby just looks back and shakes his head with a little scoff. Muffet was being incredibly friendly since a couple of hours ago, slapping her head to make her spit out food. Though she was glad that she is no longer getting physically abused, this all around friendliness, and ‘motherly’ nature was making Ginger nervous.

 

    “You got something you want to say Grillby?” Muffet eyes twitch as she takes the cake out of the oven. The smell is heavenly enough to make Ginger’s mouth water.

 

    “Nothing.” Grillby says with a shrug of his shoulders, and continuing his cooking. Muffet slammed the cake pan down hard enough to make Ginger jump. There is an uncomfortable silence before Muffet grins over at her guest. She walks over to Ginger, holding another pan full of donuts. They looked to be blueberry flavored with raisins stuck on the top. It was designed to look like a spider web with flies! It was cute.

 

    “Now you must be starved! Here… Try one… I made them with fresh ingredients~! Right off the web.” Muffet says as she offers the plate. Ginger takes one and shakily laughs,

 

    “Ha! I get it… Cause you’re a spider! Nice… So right off the shelf?” Ginger asks as she takes a bite and begins to eat. It was so sweet, and cakey with some chewy bits that she assumes is the raisins. Maybe a bit too sweet… But still good regardless! Ginger hummed in approval as she swallowed the first bite and begins to take another.

 

    Muffet giggled, “Oh no deary! From the web! These flies are freshly caught and cooked.” those words made the world slow down for Ginger, her eyes going wide.

 

    “I see that you’re impressed! No need to say anything, the expression on your face says it all! Your enjoying yourself aren’t you?” Muffet gushes as Ginger slowly nods and swallows. Muffet watches, her eyes focused on our red head. Shaking, Ginger goes in for another bite, eating it a bit of more quickly until finally there was nothing left.

 

    “Sooo…” Muffet smiles, and Ginger is at a loss of words for a moment. She smiles at Muffet, and then coughs. “Th-thank you! It was… Indescribable! Words cannot do it justice!” Ginger was trying her hardest not to wretch, to keep a straight and pleasant face. She wanted nothing more than to just run to the bathroom and vomit.

 

    “Have another~” the spider woman grabs another doughnut and offers it to Ginger. Her face falters, “Oh no! I… I couldn’t!” Ginger politely tried to decline, raising her hand up.

 

    “Nonsense!” Muffet tuts, placing the pastry in Ginger’s hands. “Go right ahead. I insist.” Ginger holds the doughnut, and looks down at it. She could see the flies now. She gulps and closes her eyes, ready for a bite, until a banging sound could be heard. It startled both women and Grillby could be seen, looking hotter than usual. He held a plate with a burger, looking quite peeved, thus illustrated by the free hand on his hip. He honestly looked like a Sassy Cathy right now.

 

    “What?” Muffet growls before Grillby offers his own creation, but not after taking the doughnut away from the redhead’s hands. Ginger looks down at the burger and smiles. Finally something that didn’t look to have any surprises, and it did smell awfully good. Though considering the presentation, it was very lacking. Actually it looked a bit sloppy, but boy did it smell amazing!

 

    “Oh that’s right! I uh… I promised to taste test for you huh Hot Stuff?” Ginger did her best to be flirty since now was time to put the plan into action. First she had to put it to the test. Muffet’s eyes shot to her for a moment, while Grillby seemed to flush at the compliment, his flames whisping up for a moment as he readjusted his glasses before waving her off. _‘Looks like this guy is the silent type, but something is clear with Muffet. The eyes says it all… But does Grillby feel the same?’_ Ah now that was the question. Does this fire elemental hold the same light for the spider?

 

    Now aside from the questions of how a fire creature and a spider lady can even HAVE an intimate relationship in the first place Ginger placed those concerns aside. For let’s face it, this night so far has been full of impossible things. Haunted Sanatorium? Moving Dolls? Smiling Paintings? A creature that seems to have an obsession with her and is now currently hunting her? The realization that monsters were a thing? HUGGING FIRE, AND NOT GETTING BURNED!? Oh yeah… Ginger was willing to give it a try because at this point anything was possible.

 

    Ginger brings the burger to her mouth. The first she notices aside from the smell was the amount of the grease on this thing. It was dripping so much that Ginger had to find the right angle to bite into it without spilling any on her new clothes. The first bite was down, and Ginger felt like singing. She didn’t realize how hungry she was! Warmth spread throughout her belly, and she felt the thick grease roll down her stomach walls, which made her shudder.

 

    “You made it too greasy Grillby! Look at that mess!” Muffet whispers loudly to the fire man, while he responded back to her by rolling his eyes. At least… Ginger thinks he did. It was hard to tell due that he had no eyes behind the glasses that she could see. Ginger looks down to see that despite her attempts to take a clean bite, some of it still spilled. And went down her chin. Ginger puts down the burger and wipes her chin with her arm with agitates Muffet even more.

 

    “No, no! You must use a napkin! Grease hardly washes out! And you looked so precious as well...” she fusses and goes to get some napkins to offer to their guest. While she does to get that Ginger looks to Grillby.

 

    “She seems nice.” she comments to Grillby with a small smile. The fire monster looks back at the red head and shrugs his shoulder’s looking to the side, and gave a small nod. His eyes were focused on the spider woman as Muffet continued to look around for napkins. The look didn’t waver until Muffet turned back to face him, and Grillby cast his glance over to something else. _‘Gotcha… You do feel something.’_

 

    “So uh… Grillby?” Ginger begins to say which causes the fire elemental to glance back at her. “Your burger was good. What did you use in it? The meat was really good.” Grillby is silent, and places a hand on his chin, thinking, and giving a glance over to another door made of metal. Possibly the freezer.

 

    “Grillby doesn’t like sharing his culinary secrets. Just know that he uses fresh meats. Though the display could use work.” Muffet says as she comes back and begins wiping Ginger down.

 

    “Uh Miss Muffet- I can do this myself-” Ginger was feeling awkward. She felt like a child or a prized pampered pet.

 

    “Oh… Right.” Muffet says as she allows Ginger to take care of wiping herself, though she looked to be itching to do it herself.

 

    “So uh… I liked both of the meals. They’re both unique, and delicious. You two work as a really good team when it comes to flavors.” Ginger compliments, hoping that this is what they wanted to hear. Both monsters seemed… Disappointed. They give each other a look before looking back at Ginger.

 

    “Just to be sure. Are you SURE that one didn’t taste better than the other?” Muffet asks a little twinkle in her eyes as if Ginger would change her mind. Though personally Ginger liked Grillby’s better, she wasn’t going to say that. The way Muffet was looking at her made her think that would be the wrong move.

 

    “Yeah! Dare I say… You two should combine flavors!” Ginger says as she gets up from the chair, earning a shocked looked from both monsters. Combining flavors looked like utter madness from both of them. Muffet placed her hands on her face as if hiding a blush, and Grillby looked like he was fizzling. They exchange looks before looking away. Ginger decided to let that thought stew for a bit since they seemed to be considering things.

 

    “I should be getting back actually. Thank you, but I need to go. So that you can… Work things out!” Ginger says as she gets up and tries to sneak away from the cooks, but Grillby and Muffet step in front of her, scarily in sync.

 

    “But- There’s so much to try! Please stay and try some more.” Muffet urges, keeping a polite face, “I insist…” she adds her voice dropping to a lower octave which made Ginger tense up. _‘Okay it was silly thinking that one push would be enough.’_ Ginger think as she smiles nervously.

 

    “Well I-” Ginger begins to say, taking a step back, the stares being given to her were making her skin crawl. Ginger notices how Grillby got closer to her, and began to circle around. “Well I am feeling pretty full after that is all. Shouldn’t eat when you’re not hungry am I right?” Ginger laughs before her shoulders were firmly grabbed by two warm hands. She gulps for a moment, but keeps her head forward. She knew it was Grillby holding her shoulders right now, tensing for a couple of moments before leading her to sit down.

 

    “We… Insist.” Grillby whispers, voice soft, but with a subtle edge. “And this time… Pick.” his voice was so low that Ginger felt it in her bones. He caresses her red hair for a moment, twisting it in her fingers before letting go.

 

    “Okay… Okay maybe one or two more won’t hurt.” Ginger agrees as she tried to cover up how her voice was shaking.

 

    Muffet mouth turns into a toothy grin, “Good choice pet.” and she gives Ginger a light kiss on the forehead, and past her cheek. Grillby and Muffet exchange looks that… Parents would have when they won an argument with their kid that was a joint effort. The one that says, ‘Yeah we did good.’ Muffet turns around to grab some more food for Ginger to try while Grillby stayed where he was, hands firm on her shoulders. Every movement she did she could feel those strong, warm hands grip into her shoulders, subtly telling her to not move.

 

    “I truly doubt that you’re full my dear. You’re just being polite! And though I appreciate it, we need honesty here.” Muffet says as she reaches for some screeching ingredients and crushing them with a mallet. The sudden loud _bang_ from the mallet made Ginger jump, and almost piss herself. Ginger squeezes her legs together, and brings her hands to her lap.

 

    “Right… Uh… Mr. Grillby do you have to uh… Stand there?” Ginger asks, looking back at the man of flame. Still amazed her that he wasn’t burning her. He looked down at Ginger, and taps his fingers for a moment before letting go.

 

    “Don’t move.” he warns before making his way across the kitchen to the freezer. He opens it and Ginger hears a, “No… No….” but it wasn’t Grillby that said it, whoever it was… Was inside the freezer. Ginger places a hand over her mouth. What she ate… What if like Muffet it’s main ingredient was just as disgusting and horrifying… Grillby’s meat… Talked back, meaning… Ginger might have eaten someone who was trapped in a freezer, scared, and begging for mercy. Was it another monster of some kind? Or worse… Was it human?

 

    “I uh… I need to use the bathroom!” Ginger says as she makes a move to get up, however Grillby shoots her a look before she could do anything more. He then closes the door behind him, the begging from the other end making Ginger’s skin crawl as it became muffled. Muffet puts down her mallet, and whistles for her spiders to come and bring the rest of her ingredients. Little spiders crawl out of the cabinets and heed to their master’s call.

 

    “If you need to wash your hands you can use the sink.” she says as she refers to the sink next to her before going back to work. “Making my famous purple icing for the cake. We’re celebrating a couple of birthday’s today. It’s quite exciting.” she says as she stirs in her bowl.

 

    “No actually, I need the… I need to USE the bathroom.” Ginger says, trying to be subtle about this. She needed to puke, and a way out of here.

 

    Muffet stops her stirring, but doesn’t look back. Her posture changes, straightening a bit. “Ah… You want to USE the washroom. Interesting request.” Muffet says as she continues stirring. Meanwhile Ginger was thinking to herself on why asking to go to use the bathroom was so interesting. Muffet continues,

 

    “Interesting that you request to use the washroom, when just declared a few minutes ago that you wanted to leave… Your not trying to… Leave are you? Abandoning me to… Whatever it is you’re trying to get to.” That last one didn’t sound like a question, more like a declaration. With every word Muffet’s voice was tittering on the edge, getting louder, more frustrated, and losing it’s sweetness.

 

    “You are aware of debts are you not?”

 

    “What?”

 

    “Debts. Your kind is aware of them?” Muffet still doesn’t turn around, but she isn’t doing anything either. Her spiders stared at Ginger, and she stared at the back of Muffet’s head.

 

    “Uh… Yes?” Ginger had a feeling where this was going. She looks down at her clothes, made from Muffet, and the lack of pain in her foot.

 

    “Then you’re aware of the debt that you must pay correct?” Ginger did not answer, she felt her stomach sinking adding more to the sickness she already felt. Muffet turns her head to see Ginger fidgeting in her seat, “Answer.”

 

    “Y-yeah… I do.” Ginger says as she places a hand on her stomach, and takes deep breaths. “But I… I just feel sick. Really sick.” Ginger did her best to look as pitiful as possible. Muffet sighs as she goes to the stove and takes a kettle. Ginger tilts her head as Muffet fills the kettle with water, and then turn the gas on.

 

    “Grab me a cup.” Muffet orders to one of her spiders and they scurry off to return with a cup. “Golden Flower.” she tells another pair of spiders, and again, they appear with a tea box.

 

    “Uh… Please I am really feeling sick. I just need to use the bathroom.” Ginger feigns a wobble to get her point across. She wants out. Muffet ignores her for a moment as she prepares tea.

 

    “You’re sick my dear? Perhaps it was the grease... This tea though will make you feel better.” Muffet says as she waits for the kettle to sing, she took in a deep breath and then gently smiled. “Or perhaps something else…” but she didn’t expand on that sentence. So while waiting for the kettle to sound Muffet continues her creation. She taps the bowl and then goes to her cakes. They appeared to be vanilla based as she takes them out of the tins. She then pokes holes in the cake, and another bowl filled with some strange liquid. She begins to brush the tops of her cakes. Ginger feels like she is going to retch and rushes to think of something, anything to distract her.

 

    “Please… I think I might puke.”

 

    “You better not. For your sake I hope you don’t or the results will be… Unpleasant. Just go in the trash bin, and not my floor.” Muffet says, danger tinting her voice. Ginger covers her mouth for a moment and nods her head. Despite how Muffet looked she was strong, and Ginger felt it first hand. She had to do something else...

 

    “So uh… Do you like Grillby?” Ginger asks, trying to find a place to plant the seeds for her plan work in matching these two up. She was hoping that since they were both girls so Muffet might feel more open about this with her. Plus the tension in the room was as thick and heavy like wet cement. Ginger wanted it to end. Muffet spills some of her liquid, and silently curses, “Ah… Well too much of this isn’t a bad thing.” Muffet whispers before looking back at Ginger.

 

    “Why do you ask?” Muffet is suspicious of the intentions of the conversation.

 

    “Just curious. He seems nice.” Ginger says casually before adding, “I think he likes you.”

 

    At that being said Muffet almost dropped the bowl, but her second pair of arms catches it from crashing to the floor. “Oh… I see that is uh… Interesting. Did he say that?” Muffet asks as she goes to wash her hands. Ginger presses on, “No, but I can tell from the way he looks at you.”

 

    “Looks at me?”

 

    “Yeah! And if you don’t believe me, maybe you should test it out? But one gal to another… He’s totally into you. He was watching you really closely while you were preparing uh… Your food.”

 

    “He… He was?” Muffet stuttered and Ginger was going to bet that she made this spider blush! She planted the seed in Muffet now, all she has to do now is do it to Grillby. Suddenly the teapot went off causing the spider woman to turn quickly and grab her steaming kettle.

 

    “Ah… How… Interesting… Though to be honest I don’t fancy the burning man all that much... Though I did entertain such a thought before. It wouldn't work.” she says as she prepares the tea bag in the cup and pours elegantly. Ginger looks at the mug and feels queasy. What would Muffet DO to her if she puke on her pristine floors? But what was Muffet talking about? She was sure that she had something for Grillby? Did she just jump to conclusions? It was possible.

 

    “Oh yeah? Then… Who do you like? Someone as dazzling and well refined as you must have someone pining for you.” Ginger says a bit shakily as she goes to drink the tea. It was sweet, and it kind of calmed her stomach. It still felt queasy. Muffet blushes at the compliment and clears her throat.

 

    “Oh you’re just saying that… I don’t think you realize how difficult it is to find a partner that matches up to me. Grillby is… Nice and all but I don’t think it could ever work out. We’re just too different. Besides don’t tell this to anyone but no one even dares on approaching me.”

 

    “No kidding.”

 

    “I suppose it because I am rather intimidating with my beauty.”

 

    “Totally.”

 

    “But for once… I’d like someone who wouldn’t mind be wrapped in my webs.”

 

    “MmmmHmmm… Yep, yep, I totally get ya.” Ginger did not since she was not into such things, but Muffet needed to feel like someone was on her side. She took another sip from the tea. Her stomach was starting to feel worse.

 

    “Who wouldn’t mind my soft touches…” Muffet was suddenly closer to Ginger and traced her fingers on the red heads skin. Ginger shuddered, before looking at the multiple fingers that delicately felt her skin.

 

    “Or my… Little love bites.” Muffet says as her silky fingers traced her captive’s neck, before tilting Ginger’s head up. “What say you pet? Want to take a spin in my web?” Muffet had a strange look in her eyes, her mouth was starting to slightly drool.

 

    “Uuuuuuh…” Ginger was at a loss of what to say. _‘WHERE IS THIS COMING FROM!? THIS IS OUT FROM LEFT FIELD! ABORT MISSION! ABORT! YOU ARE ACTUALLY GOING TO BE SICKER THAN YOU WERE BEFORE!’_ Ginger felt the sensation of spiders crawling up her back, and immediately jumped out of her chair, and ran. “I have to go! Thanks!”

 

    Though she did not get far. Our redhead tripped, colliding with the ground as something sticky was suddenly on her legs. Ginger clasped her hands over her mouth before retching, contents of her stomach spilling all over the floor, and into some of her loose hair.

 

    “... You threw up… On my floor.” growls the familiar voice of Muffet, Ginger trembled as she was lifted up, curly reddish hair with bits of vomit attached itself to her face, making her grimace at the smell. “Your poor hair… And after I cleaned you.” Ginger did not want to look at Muffet, she was too afraid, but spidery hands lifted her head up, and forced her to look into the black eyes of the spider woman. She looked… Livid. However it then metled away, “I guess I have to do it again.” She says with a smile before dragging her over to the sink.

 

    She tangles Ginger in her threads, before attaching the webbing to the counter. Our read head arms are across the counter, head over the sink, and watches Muffet fill the sink with water. She kicks her legs in an attempt to hit the spider woman, but Muffet just steps to the side. “I gave you so much… You were playing with my feeling… How rude.” Muffet says with a ‘tsk’.

 

    Ginger felt her head getting dunked into the water once it was full. Muffet’s hand gripping onto her scalp firmly, while the other hands explored her body. The redhead squirmed and tried to kick herself free, but to no avail. The webs held her tight, bubbles rushed to the surface, and fingers begin to explore her body. First they removed her panties down to her thighs. Ginger goes to close them, but Muffet smacks her hand across her cheeks, giving a nice red handprint. This causes Ginger to stiffen, raising her butt in the air due to instinct. Hands part her thighs, squeezing them slightly. Fingers gently touch her pussy, rubbing her labia, and massages her clitoris.

 

     Ginger bucks against Muffet’s hands, she could feel that though she was dry at first, she was starting to form sticky juices the more the spider played with her. Muffet raises her head and Ginger takes a breath, her body feeling weak. “AH! Oh God!” she cries out, coughing madly as fingers went further into her womanhood. Were there… three fingers in her? Was Muffet putting in more!? Fingers up to Muffet’s knuckles were spreading her out. She felt air touch her insides for a couple of moments.

 

     “St… Stop it! There’s… No reason for this!” Ginger cries out before getting her head dunked again. She screams in the water, she had only gotten a hold of her breath! Bubbles and a silver bottom were all she could see. “With the way you were looking at me… Your compliments… Your smell… It’s fine. I’m used to taking what I want.” Ginger was beginning to take in water. The more she struggled the more the whiteness started to overcome her vision. It burned… It burned her lungs so much.

 

     She was faintly aware that Muffet was rubbing her pale globes, parting them, and teasing. She was building… And building, reaching an edge as she was floating amongst the clouds due to lack of oxygen. Suddenly, the redhead tensed up one last time, orgasming while pissing at the same time, creating a puddle on the floor. Ginger felt it leak down her legs, an itching sensation rose. She was disgusted, ashamed and Muffet… Muffet laughed.

 

    “What an interesting liquid… Though it smells rancid. Quite a dirty girl aren’t you? Cumming around Mama Muffet’s fingers.” she mused, causing Ginger’s stomach to flip in every direction, her pussy twitching as the massaging fingers. “Are you going to cum again?” Muffet asked as she gently pinched our redheads clitoris. When given a weak twitch in response, Muffet frowned.

 

    Ginger felt herself fading before getting pulled out, hair stuck to her face while coughing up a storm, body heavy for lack of air. “P… Pl... Please…” she begins to say before getting cut off by a row of fangs. Muffet bit her neck and began wrapping her arms around Ginger, holding her in place. Our redhead essentially felt something like stinging oil spreading through her veins. She felt tingly, limbs heavy, breathing was becoming harder. “What… What diud youh dooo?” Ginger’s tongue was becoming swollen, and numb. A sensation imitating what it felt like when the dentist had to numb you up for a cavity. Muffet detached Ginger from the sink, moving her head out of the way to see a freckled, red face with a glazed over look.

 

    Muffet traced Ginger’s lips, before forcing her thumb inside, pressing down on a pink tongue. On a sluggish reflex Ginger’s tongue tried to push away the intruder. Muffet giggles at the attempts. “Oh… You’ll make a lovely incubation chamber.” she whispers before connecting their mouths, pressing their bodies together. Muffet’s smooth tongue slid right through, coaxing Gingers to play.

 

    Our redhead wanted to turn away, the sensation in her body was electrifying through the kiss. She felt her cunt twitching again, trying to grasp onto some phantom feeling, trying to look for more stimulation. Her head was trying to grasp onto something, anything to get out of this. Muffet said something… About incubation? “Uh… I…” Ginger started to say when Muffet pulled away, their saliva connecting them.

 

    “Shhh… It’s okay pet. Just let my venom take hold… Accept your new fate.” she whispered before diving in again. Ginger groaned in response, and tried to control her humping. A pair of hands held her face steady, kissing deeply, while another grasped onto her breasts, pinching through the silk her nipples. The hands finally lifted up Ginger’s clothing and started to tenderly squeeze our redheads breasts, crying out when thumbs began to dig into her hardening buds. The last pair of hands rubbed her hips, holding her in place. The over stimulation was so much that she didn’t hear Grillby come back at all.

 

    The doorway to the freezer opened up, Grillby coated with blood, and a bag with what looked to contain an arm. Muffet glances over to the fire monster, his flames lower now, and showing off what was under most of those flames. Cracked obsidian skin, every crevice glowing like flowing lava. However such a look only lasted for a moment as he ignites once again. Muffet always admired how he looked underneath all those flames. Exotic, and nearly untouchable unless he deems it. She parts away from Ginger, leaving the redhead to recover on the counter, body twitching.

 

    “What took you so long?” Muffet asks, like nothing is wrong. Of course… To her and Grillby, none of this was wrong. This was simply how things happened in this kitchen.

 

    Grillby stayed silent, staring at Ginger, before looking back to Muffet. “What? Don’t tell me you can’t smell it. It’s absolutely divine. It’s… So… Sweet...” The arachnid caresses the curly locks of Ginger’s hair, her face sweating due to the poison coursing through her veins. “I need… Her body is asking to be fertilized. You’re too late if you’re thinking that you can waltz in here and take what’s mine! I FOUND HER FIRST!” Muffet snarled, baring her fangs at the fire monster. “You’re not taking my sugar away.” her tone lowers an octave as she takes the human in her arms and backs away from Grillby. However due to her possessive display, Grillby isn’t fazed.

 

    “Indeed… The scent is intoxicating, triggering… But you must control yourself. What you’re intending to do will KILL her. I know that’s not what you want.” Grillby takes a step towards the spider, and Muffet jumps back, hissing at him.

 

    The fire from Grillby’s body intensify, leaving singed footprints into the tile floor. Ginger could feel the heat from here, and so could Muffet. The spider crouches slightly as she steps backward, trying to get away from the intense heat. In the spur of the moment Muffet grabs the sprayer from the sink and sprays Grillby with the water causing the monster to drop his freashly cut meat. A loud screech could be heard as most of Grillby’s flames are extinguished, smoke began to fill the room.

 

    All Ginger could see at the moment was Grillby’s cracked earthy skin. Ginger wondered as she saw his obsidian skin if that was what she felt when he held her. Muffet takes this opportunity to wrap her webs over the cooled off Grillby to try and restrain him for a moment. The webs wrapped around his left arm first as he rose it to defend himself, before sticking to his torso, and leg. Before Muffet to give create more bondage, Grillby grabs onto her web, and pulls the arachnid towards him. Muffet stumbles forward in surprise as Grillby pulls her towards him and then lunges to tackle her to the ground. There are loud thud, snarls, and hisses, Ginger cringes at the noises. In an attempt to get away from such chaos, she tries to roll over, with hardly any access. Muffet tries to bite Grillby out of reflex but all that gives her is a tooth ache.

 

    “I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you Grillby!” she hears Muffet hiss, but then it was cut out with a rumbling that was… From Grillby? Ginger tried again, this time she made enough of an effort to fall off the counter in a forward slide, landing on her butt in a sitting position, breathing heavily. There before her what she thought were two monster killing each other were now… Roughly making out. Grillby was on top of Muffet, kissing her deeply while Muffet was gripping onto Grillby rather tight, moaning, and hisses. She had all her arms wrapped around him along with her legs. They part, Muffet gasping for air as Grillby trailed his hot mouth down Muffet’s neck.

 

    “I hate you Grillby… I hate… You… Auh… Don’t stop you talentless soot pile!” Muffet swiftly took control over obsidian skinned monster, and he allowed it. Grillby let Muffet take control, ripping his blood stains clothes off. Ginger moved her eyes away for a moment to look at the bag that fell from Grillby’s grasp.

 

    It was… A human arm… A human arm! Who could have… _‘Jasmine… Oh god Jasmine… I forgot all about Jasmine.’_ Ginger reeled in how bad she was a friend. She forgot the reason why she entered this place. To find Jasmine… And here she was on the floor with venom coursing through her veins while the two monsters who was keeping her captive earlier were beginning a session of hate fucking. Speaking of which the noises were REALLY distracting. She needed to get to Jasmine, but this venom coursing through her veins was affecting her perception of the world.

 

    Before Ginger Muffet was now on top of Grillby, grinding into his body, while she fumbled with his pants. Grillby himself was taking Muffet’s top off to reveal a lacy bra holding two b-cup sized breasts. However that was quickly burned off. “Oh you’re going to pay for that you foul beast...” Muffet says in a sultry tone.

 

    “You can make another one. You talented enough.” Grillby growls as he sits himself up and tweeks Muffet’s nipples, earning a squeak. Ginger had to… Get out of here. They seemed busy. So Ginger slide down to the floor, back to the cabinets, before trying to crawl away. But the world was tilting. The cool tiled ground felt nice against her warm body. A loud thud could be heard and Ginger’s focus went back to Grillby and Muffet. Now both had shredded clothes, the fire monster picks up Muffet in his arms and places her on the counter, her legs spread out, showing not just a pussy, but a growing clitoris that… Turned into a dick. It was fascinating… And disturbing, and yet… This lets Ginger’s mind wander about hyenas and how the females had pseudo dicks, before shaking her head. Her mind kept coming back to the couple beginning to fuck on the kitchen counter.

 

 _‘I can’t afford to get distracted! But I can’t… Look… Away.’_ Ginger though while staring up at the monsters from the ground. While Grillby held Muffet on the counter he traveled down, his flames igniting once again. Kneeling he began to lick Muffet’s clitoris.

 

    “Is this why no man wants to be with you? You’ve got quite the interesting clitoris. Reminds me of a healthy cock.” He asks of his tongue flickered around the six inch cock before sucking on it, finger gently squeezing it. Muffet cries out in shock at the fire tongue swirling around the head of her transform clitoris.

 

    “I… It’s… Normal…” Muffet struggles to say, marveling at how for once… She wasn’t getting burned. Grillby was being gentle with her, and she wants so much to lay her eggs into this warm, humid body. Grillby bobbed his head up and down, sucking on the delicate organ.

 

    “So what is this attached to your sopping cunt?” Grillby asks after a long, drawn out suck, flames slowly flickering at it. Muffet cries out as warm fingers spread open her pussy, and a tongue made of fire slowly tracing the inner labia.

 

    “It’s my clit! It… It grows when I… It just changes when the right circumstances come into play.” Muffet whimpers as Grillby continues to trace his tongue in and out of her labia, not taking the full plunge. He squeezes her ‘clitoris’, giving it a nice squeeze making Muffet collapse on the counter, squirting all over Grillby’s face. The flames evaporate the juices instantly on contact though. However it wasn’t just Muffet’s pussy that leaked juices, it was also her ‘clit’, but it was only a small white bead of sticky liquid came out. Grillby digs the top of his finger into the hole where the sticky white stuff came out of, and slowly began to pump it in and out. This causes Muffet to shudder on the counter, spreading her legs out more.

 

    “What is this again?” Grillby asks as he licks the length, causing Muffet to screech in shock.

 

    “I told you already-Ah… HAAAA!” Muffet shouts, her eyes going wide as Grillby sucks on the tip.

 

    “I had no idea that a clitoris leaked out cum…” Grillby whispers, his hot breath hitting the head of Muffet ‘clit’. He then lets go of the organ, stopping the flow of immediate pleasure, and letting Muffet look to him in shock.

 

     “No… You brute… Keep… Keep going-” Muffet tries to get out but Grillby pins her down. She looks at him with wide eyes, shaking.

 

    “Tell the truth… What is this again?” he whispers, leaning over her face, his face unmoving. It was a stalemate between the two. An unspoken conversation before finally with tears in her eyes Muffet lets out a loud shout.

 

    “MY COCK! It’s my cock, I have one! I admit it!” Muffet cries out as she closes her eyes and lets her lower hands go down to pump her own dick for a moment before stopping at the base, trying to restrain herself. “I got a clitoris that transforms into a dick. It changes when I smell a female ready to receive… Are you happy!?” Muffet snaps at Grillby, seeing a satisfied smile. She was waiting for the laughter, and ridicule. But… None came. Muffet stares at Grillby as his ignited hand trails down her chest, down to her pelvis and grabs her cock, pumping it.

 

    “Yes…” was all Grillby said, and nothing more. Muffet didn’t understand why… Why wasn’t he making fun of her?

 

    “Now… I have humiliated you... Take your revenge.” he says causing Muffet to narrow her eyes, and bare her fangs.

 

    “Why? Why would you offer that? Don’t have the balls to take me like a man?”

 

    “No I don’t. I have nothing.” Muffet looks down and… See’s nothing. No organ of any kind, aside from Grillby’s ass he had nothing to offer. She looks at him confused. “We’re both oddities… Aren’t we? I have nothing to offer as a fire elemental when it comes to give others pleasure… You looked so beautiful, and it infuriated me that you tried to play off as normal. But we’re not. We’re not normal Muffet Tuffet.” Grillby explains as he holds Muffet tenderly, still stroking her. Muffet feels something in her chest, a surge of energy before pushing Grillby back. He lets her, and she stands a top the counter with an erect dick, hands on her hips.

 

    “Grillby of Frymun… For my humiliation I sentence a punishment for you to bare my eggs… And you will keep them inside of you until you give birth. And you will be an incubator for myself until the end of our days! Is that clear!?” Muffet growls, looking down to Grillby as he nods to her. She smiles down at him, fangs glistening as she jumps down from the counter, and kisses Grillby while pinning in to the other counter.

 

     “Spread out that ass for me. You and I have a date with a turkey baster, and I want you nice and wet for my eggs.” Muffet growls as Grillby hoists himself up on the counter. “My lovelies, find me that fireproof rope! We’re going to be having some fun.” Muffet purrs as she searches through the kitchen for different tools. She found some butter brushes, a turkey baster, and a candy thermometer. She’d have to thank Ginger for this, right after she gives Grillby his punishment, the both of them could have fun with the redhead! It was a win-win~!

 

    “Make me.” Grillby challenges, and Muffet feels herself bristle in joy. He was challenging her huh? It caused Muffet such a delight to dominate over Grillby, and for the fire man himself? It brought utter joy to have Muffet’s detailed attention on him. To challenge her, make her fussy. He loved that about her, but… He’d never say it. Since Ginger came in, and went into heat unexpectedly soon, it trigger him to do something to get Muffet’s attention. Seeing the spider woman dominating the other sparked a different kind of fire in him. He didn’t want Muffet’s attention on her anymore. He feels hands caressing him, rope wrapping around him.

 

    Grillby soon finds himself tied up and onto the ceiling. He hangs there for a moment, watching as Ginger tries to make her get away. Though he fancied the thought of her joining them, her smell beckoning him too, he knew that it would be better next time when Muffet was in a breeding mood. Otherwise the spider eggs will eat that poor creature from the inside out. His insides could tough it out being an elemental, but not her fleshy one. Another time, he had to thank her for giving him courage. He feel’s Muffet’s hand spread out his cheeks and silently waits. One gloved finger begins to probe him, going in and out steadily before a second one was added. He sighs at the scissoring motion, spreading him out further before feeling something metallic at his entrance.

 

    “Measuring your temperature… Look at that needle go, you’re quite hot on the inside aren’t you?” Muffet teases, causing the elemental to spark a bit out of embarrassment. He looks down as Muffet watches the needle go up before pausing.

 

    “Let’s bring that down a few… I always liked your obsidian skin Grills…” Muffet smacks Grillby’s ass before pulling the candy thermometer out. She watches as Grillby’s hole flexes before relaxing. She then takes out her bucket full of water, and begins to pump it. She steadily pushes the plastic nozzle in.

 

    The elemental gasps and looks back to try to see what Muffet was planning. He feels the plastic push into him about an inch or so before cold water gets pumped into him, causing a loud screech.

 

    “Don’t like water Grillby?” Muffet asks sweetly as she watches Grillby’s flames whither. He tightens himself, letting some of the water drip out of him. “Let’s see how much of the bucket you can take.”

 

    “M… Muffet…”

 

    “Yes?”

 

    “Please be careful… Warn me next time.” Grillby begs quietly as Muffet pauses in her actions.

 

    “Of course dear… Sorry. Just say ‘fries’ if it’s too much.” Muffet whispers as she probes Grillby’s puckering hole with her thumb before preparing the turkey baster again. She gives Grillby a playful smack, counting down as she pumps more water in. Grillby screeched every time, before yelling ‘fries’ at the fourth insertion. “Shhh… It’s okay hon… I think you’re good now…” Muffet tosses the baster, and inserts two fingers in Grillby, pumping in and out.

 

    This causes quite a relief for the fire monster to not feel anymore water in him. His insides make squishing noises as Muffet tries a third finger, going deeper before finding that one spot in Grillby that makes his fire flare for a moment, and ass clench down. Muffet smirks as she found what she was looking for and pumps her cock. “Get ready…” she laughs before probing Grillby’s soaked hole, and pushing him. They stay there for a moment, Muffet getting used to the feeling of something so warm around a delicate part of her, and Grillby adjusting to her size. She wasn’t completely in yet before she started thrusting. Moans fill the kitchen, Muffet starts to pick up the pace, and Grillby bumps his hips to meet hers.

 

    “So… Hot… Grillby… I can’t... “ Muffet begins to say before releasing her eggs into Grillby. He feels every sticky egg cling to his insides, creating a little bump on his stomach. Grillby feels himself reach his peak, causing himself to glow so bright that Muffet had to close her eyes. She feels hot liquid leak out of Grillby, it hurt slightly but it felt nice at the same time. For a moment there… She thought Grillby would explode like a volcano.

 

    “Sorry… I didn’t last long…” Muffet mumbles as she holds Grillby close. The kitchen is full of heavy breathing before Grillby says,

 

    “The night is still young… I don’t mind.” And before you knew it… It started all over again. Muffet with slight tears in her eyes, holding onto to Grillby, thrusting her dick in and out.

 

    While they were having their moment, Ginger made some process in crawling away, working a sweat. _'Jasmine... Jasmine... I'm coming... It's taking a while, but I'm coming to get you.'_ She wasted too much time watching those two that she didn’t realize that her own pussy was getting wet at just watching them. In fact… A small trail of her juices were being left behind on the floor. She thought it was sweet… Kinda. Looks like she was right in the end, those two found some comfort in each other at this moment, it just worked out in a way she didn’t expect it. She crawled, trying to block out the different squishy and sloppy noises, along with moans. She will never look at a turkey baster the same ever again, or a candy thermometer.

 

    Luckily those two were so focused on each other that Ginger finally made it to the door. With deep breaths, and determination she forced herself to lean against the door frame and tried the handle. The world just spun as she fell through the flapping door, but she did not land on the ground. She landed into a pale, warm body. Arms circled around her, holding her tight, a growl rumbling through her skull. Her trail of vision followed up from the chest and into the dark abyss of a familiar set of eyes peering down at her.

 

    “No…” she says weakly, as the creature growls down at her. She went through the wrong door. She was trying to get the freezer door, but she went through the wrong one! _'Jasmine!'_ Sniffing her, before tightening his hold on her before carrying her away from the love nest that was kitchen. She was trying to get away from this thing and it found her! It was like… Waiting for her to come out! Why couldn’t it leave her alone?

 

    “Yo Dings whatcha got there?” asks a low voice, that Ginger… Might have heard before? Her brain was foggy, but that voice was familiar.

 

    “Oh-hoooo… The zombie girl. Hmm… Though I guess it’s safe to say that she ain’t a zombie. Hmmm… Maybe a witch is a better description. You DID enchant my boss here.” says the voice with a chuckle as a skeletal hand reaches for Ginger’s face, but stops when the creature growls.

 

    “Gaster it’s okay man, we’re pals remember? Ol’ Sans the Skeleton ain’t gonna be making moves on yo girl.” he says, voice thickly accented with… A Brooklyn accent? It was thick with something. It reminded her of the old mobster movies.

 

    “Mine…” those were the first words Ginger heard from the creature named Gaster or Dings. It was like a wheeze mixed with whisper and a growl. Sans just whistles in response.

 

    “Wow… First words and it’s not even hello. Me thinks we’re gonna hear that word a lot from you huh?” a growl is the only response.

 

    “Yep… Oh Sugar… Looks like he isn’t going to let you go.” Sans says to the shaking human in Gaster’s arms. He hears what’s going in the kitchen, and though he is tempted to look, he doesn’t. “Let’s uh… Get to another room eh Dings?” Gaster does not waste any time running to get back to his nest. He had to get rid of the smell on his nest mate, but not when another male was around, despite how submissive the skeleton portrayed. _'Jasmine... I'm coming back for you. I'll get away and I'm coming back!'_ is all Ginger thinks as she squirms in Gaster's grasp.

 

    “Yep… She’s doomed.” Sans mused as he watches Gaster run up the stairs with his prize.


	4. The Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter has full rape or dub-con in it. Either way it's bad! Not all of it is bad though, so please enjoy yourself, and as always I love comments, especially ones that tell me feedback on what you liked, or what can be worked on.
> 
> Thank you!

Ginger felt the world fade in and out. She was so tired, and the poison flowing through her just made things worse. She whined pathetically, before hearing a sharp growl. Then her body made contact on something soft. The red head slowly looked up to only see a tilting, blurring world and the beast named Gaster standing over her. She groaned before closing her eyes, it hurt to concentrate on anything without her glasses. She felt a puff of breath on her neck right before a prickly tongue lapped her bite mark. She gasped sharply, neck tingling before letting out a screech from the teeth sinking into her neck.

 

    “Oh… OH my God! Oh my God!” she cried, trying to kick Gaster away, but her held firm, sucking on her neck. To pull away would not help, this much Ginger knew. It would only invite a piece of her neck to be ripped out, and to die like that… To die before saving Jasmine made her feel sicker than before. Ginger felt like puking again, but there was nothing to heave up. So she laid there, crying as Gaster held her still, sucking on Muffet’s bite mark. There was a pain in Ginger’s chest, unlike any she ever felt before, and worried that for a moment she was suffering a heart attack.

   

    “Please… Please let me go… It hurts… It hurts… Why? Why?” Ginger cried since from her memory that skeleton tried talking to him and he was capable of some speech it seemed! So maybe… She can get mercy. Gaster let go of the red head, letting her weep on the sheets, now having fur due to his endeavors of perfecting his nest. He figured his nest mate left in the first place was because the sheets weren’t comfy enough. Now he had softer things! So this time she will stay in one place. Plus now he had food! Gaster looks around the ‘nest’ and pants heavily.

 

He thinks to himself that he probably needs to make the nest more appealing by putting more stuff in it. An increase in his horde would encourage her to stay! Either way though, his nest mate is hurt, and marked up by some unfamiliar being. He had to fix that.

 

    Gaster licks Ginger’s neck affectionately, making the bite mark sting. He was trying to heal it best he could. But... Why was she leaking water in her eyes and crying out like she was being attacked? Everything was fine now. He leans over her, his body massive compared to hers, and carefully licks her face. His nest mate was a such little thing, he purred in order to give her comfort that she was safe. Not only that, but this water that leaked from her eyes, really tasted good! He wonders if she could make more for him.

 

Before he was born again Gaster was in a dark place, constantly reaching out for the light but could never make it. He shudders at the memories of such a place. It was cold, darker then dark, alive and yet dead. Sometimes he could see things, but nothing gave him motivation to leave that place. Till he saw her. Laying down on the ground surrounded by his followers, glowing by candle light... There was something that he sensed that at this moment he couldn’t think of. But he knew that he had to get out. For the first time in a long time… He felt something. That was when he met the cool floor and sticky floor of the real world. And when… He saw her again.

 

She was even covered in the same fluids as he! Was she perhaps trapped like him? Did she see him? Was he her motivation for coming here? If so… They must be companions! Meant for each other! It was his duty to protect her as the male, and since Little Red is part of his horde he had to make sure that no one took her from him. It was just logical that he show everyone who she belonged too.

 

    Gaster sniffed down at his nest mate, and nuzzles her as Ginger curls up in a ball, sweating like mad. He makes a chuffing sound, breath hitting her ear. She smelled of brisk air on an warmish autumn day, with a hint of spices. Free, unbounded, and yet comforting. It reminded him of the world above. Yes… Little Red smells of freedom, but this crying won’t due! His noises weren’t comforting her at all! Maybe she was hungry, and then after that he could take care of her heat. He wasn’t a savage! All females need to be properly courted after all! Gaster goes to the other end of the room, and takes the bag of food that the skeleton male surrendered to him.

 

It was a white pillowcase, dripping with blood, he plops it beside Little Red, and lifts her up, causing her to uncurl from her ball. She looks at the pillowcase and pales as she is set down in Gaster’s lap. He takes the pillowcase and dumps the contents onto the floor, the raw meat hitting it was a splat, along with a couple of raw bloody potatoes, and slightly rotting apples that he found on the ground rolling on the floor. While with the other male he was taken outside by the female goat, and she started showing him her garden. When they showed him it was food he began hoarding it, thinking of his mate and himself. Then they took his food away! Took him to another room full of different things.

 

_“These are tools Doctor Gaster. You remember how to use them right?” Torial asks as she shows Gaster a hammer. It looked familiar, but why would he care about a stick? Gaster huffs as he tries to walk away from the work area, full of tools and machines until Sans stops him. He growls down at the skeleton, he wanted to see his Little Red!_

 

_“Look we’ll start slow with him. He’ll remember… One way or another. It’s probably more instinct than logical thought at this point.” Sans says as he hands Gaster a hammer and some materials to test it out with. It felt oddly familiar to have the hammer in his hands. First he tasted it, then he dropped it, and watched the force hit the ground. Gaster slowly began to form a smile as he begins to use the hammer, testing out how hard he could hit and what it did. And when he struck the nail into a piece of wood and they got stuck together, and just began working. Like he had done it all his life._

 

_“It’s fascinating no? He’s going on with hardly any idea what he’s building, and yet he’s doing it.” Torials comments as she scans Gaster, her eyes going up and down at his hunched over figure as he built, and destroyed._

_“Sans I want you to look after our precious dears. New family members must be properly welcomed. It’s not everyday we get new members, so we have reason to celebrate.” Torial says in a chipper tone as Gaster continues, building without a proper plan._

 

_“We need him Sans… Don’t mess up, or I will be very… Disappointed.” that was the final thing the Mistress of the house says as she walks back into her garden. He was eventually lead away by the skeleton, found the food and stashed up upstairs._

 

The skeleton was an odd one, he would watch Gaster as he would run through the rooms, dragging things back to his nest, and even helped in some occasions. As long as this male didn’t start putting moves on his Little Red, they’ll be fine.

 

“Uh… Not… Not hungry.” Ginger says, but Gaster doesn’t move, he seems to staring off, mind elsewhere. It was… Really creepy. His vacant eyes sparked back to life though as Ginger tried to move off of him, and looking at her… Expectantly. He wasn’t thinking that she was going to eat the raw meat and gross looking apples did he!? They looked like they were on the ground, and covered in dirt while wild animals ate them. Ginger gulped as he leaned over to grab a slab of meat and offered it too her. She pressed herself back and moved away her head. Gaster blinks for a moment before messily eating the slab of meat himself.

 

Ginger listens to how Gaster’s swallows it before grabbing a potato, and offering it to her. She takes the potato and Gaster pants heavily, taking another slab of meat and eating it himself. He figures that she probably eager for him to solve her heat. Ginger takes a bite out of the potato, figuring that she needed to show him that she appreciated something out of the pillowcase. It’s bland, and tough but Ginger manages a couple of bites before groaning in pain, and letting the potato hit the floor. Her stomach hurt, and she felt really warm and yet cold. _‘The poison… It must be that.’_ Ginger thinks as she fully leans in against the firm chest of the white monster. She hears some sort of sound erupting from his throat and rumble all the way down to his chest, causing his body to vibrate.

 

Gaster was happy, his Little Red was pressing her body against him, her hair felt so soft that it tickled him, causing a strange sort of laugh to come out of his gullet. Her hair was so curly and fluffy. He nuzzled her, tongue slowly coming out to lick her shoulder. In response his mate rubbed her body against him, honestly Ginger was trying to get comfortable since Gaster wasn’t letting her go, but she mistakenly rubbed his crotch area while shifting in a better position.

 

Ginger eventually wiggled away from Gaster, the heat too much as she collapses onto the sheets and fur. She groans as she shifts onto her stomach, and shudders at the feeling of fur brushes across her nipples. _‘Make it go away…’_ she thinks while curling up.

 

Gaster stares down at her, and makes a pleased sounding chuff, proud of himself. Though his mate still seemed distressed, she wasn’t crying anymore! And she was presenting to him! His crotch still feels all tingly when she rubbed it, giving him enough of a signal that she was ready to receive him. Why else would she be on she stomach now? Gaster bends lower and sniffs his Little Red’s pussy, taking in her scent before taking her thighs in his giant hands, and lifting her lowe torso up. He gives her slit a quick lick making her yelp in surprise and try to claw herself away from him.

 

“Mine…” he gurgles out, bringing her pussy closer to face so he could properly feast from it. His tongue tracing over his Little Red’s labia, before pushing in, tongue exploring every crevice, and feelers digging into the walls. He wanted more of the cream she made before, holding his squirming and howling mate closely his tongue dipped deep, and vibrated. His hands groped her ass cheeks, his digits digging into the flesh, causing some bruises, and minor bleeding to form due to his sharp claws.

 

“EEEEEK!” His Little Red made the most prettiest of noises. The way she yowled every time he took out his tongue to flick the little bit of flesh near the entrance always made her shudder. More of her juice was starting to leak out, and it was thick and sticky. The taste was delicious. He wouldn’t be able to describe it but he loved this part of his mate. It held so many treats, and surprises! His cock, which was hidden in a slot before began to grow. It honestly looked a lot like a tentacle, and it looked to open up at the tip. Ginger however could not see it, believing that Gaster had no genitalia to begin with.

 

Ginger claws at the sheets as Gaster’s tongue went deeper than before. The way it was twist and turn her insides, and the way he sucked on her clitoris caused Ginger to squirt all over his face. Worse was that she couldn’t get him off and if she moved too much, his tongue would brush against apart of her that she had no idea he could touch, or would curl in such a way that she would choke on her spit in shock. “Please… Please… I don’t… I don’t…” Ginger begins to say before her orgasm came crashing hard on Gaster’s face. She tried to look back at him to see if he was done. She see’s Gaster use his long tongue to wipe clean his own face to lap up any residue left. He looks so satisfied, licking his lips there. Ginger goes to hide her face from the sheer embarrassment, and shame.

 

“Let me go… Now. You got what you want, now please… Let me go.” Ginger bargains, her face flushed from her orgasm and heat. When Gaster didn’t let her go Ginger prepared herself for another round of licking until she passed out only to feel something else poking her moisten cunt. It felt bigger than a tongue, and was really warm.

 

“What the- FUCK!” Ginger screams in pain as something huge, slimy, and wiggly pushes into her pussy. She feels the burn on her insides as Gaster leans over her completely, and holds her steady as she tries to kick whatever it was inside of her away. _‘Oh God Ginger… Oh God… Did he… But… He doesn’t have a dick… Right? I didn’t see one. But this can’t be anything else! OH GOD GINGER! This monster is… He’s...’_ Ginger couldn’t complete her thought, she was in shock that this was happening. She expected to be eaten. She expected to be mutilated. But she did not think she would ever have sex with a monster. But then again why is she surprised? These monsters have been sexually assaulting along with trying to kill her since she first met them.

 

Even Gaster ate her out the first time they met, but she could chalk that up to be because he was cleaning her, since he was more interested in the goop before finding anything else of interest. Then there was Muffet, and her bondage, and weird Care Taker Fetish. _‘You’re so stupid Ginger! Of course this would happen! I just… I just didn’t think… It would be this quick.’_ Ginger felt tears fall down her cheeks, and the monster looming over her just licked them away, seemingly really pleased with himself. They stay like that for a little bit, Ginger taking deep breaths before trying to get away again.

 

Gaster eyes begin to glow when his Little Red-Head squirmed underneath him, and growled, for this would not do. So he begins to thrust his tentacle cock in his mate. He wanted her to be submissive at this stage, so his thrusting tendril began to change in texture, forming bristles that tugged at Ginger’s sensitive inner walls. She screeches in shock, feeling the change, and how her cunt felt like it was getting pulled out by how roughly Gaster was thrusting. “STOP!” she whimpers, crying out even more when she feels teeth sinking into her other shoulder.

 

Ginger lifts up her hips in an attempt to escape, but only really succeeds in giving Gaster more of an opening. She feels like she’s bleeding at this point, torn, and so with no further actions in mind she relaxes, whimpering every thrust of the way. It was a struggle just to relax! She had to take deep shuddering breaths, and to help ease the pain, spread her legs out a bit to support the weight. Ginger closes her eyes tightly, the tentacle within her finally goes at a steady pace, scratching at her walls, stinging with every move. _‘In… Out… In… Out…’_ she thinks as he mouth slowly opens partially, making little moans. Unknownst to the red-head Gaster’s bristled covered cock served not only to lightly cut up her insides, and to keep him firmly inside, but they oozed a special type of venom. Nothing dangerous, but it does make his mates more relaxed underneath him, and compliant to ministrations. It’s a special type of aphrodisiac only for this occasion.

 

‘ **Why are you giving up!? We have to fight this off! Somehow!’**

 

‘ _I can’t!_ _He’ll kill us… And I’m… Starting to feel numb anyway. If I feel nothing, then everything will be okay. Everything will be okay.’_ Ginger chanted this mantra over and over again.

 

 _‘_ **You’re giving up?! He’s ripping you apart! FIGHT** _!’_ a voice in her screamed, and as much as Ginger wanted to do something, she didn’t want to die. She made a promise.

 

 _‘There’s nothing I can right now! Just go to a happy place! It’s… Not that bad… When he’s asleep I’ll get out, and run like hell.’_ And Ginger did exactly that. She went to a different place in her mind, trying to escape, trying to ignore it. She felt helpless, a numbness spreading through her while her sopping abused cunt was starting to burn up in a way she couldn’t describe! It wasn’t painful, but it was uncomfortable. She didn’t want to give in, she honestly didn’t, but she felt so trapped.

 

When Gaster felt his mate submit he gives her small licks to tell her ‘good girl’ before his bristled tendril changes once more to have softer bumps on them, trying to soothe her inner walls. Ginger groans in relief, her cunt relaxing even more from the change of treatment, slapping noises followed along with pants and grunts. _‘Ah… The burning… Why is it… Feeling good? It hurts, but it’s good. Hurts… But good… Maybe if.. I just… Lay here, and he’ll stop.’_ Ginger thinks as she wiggles he hips a little bit, and gasping at the particular well placed thrust. Around Gaster’s it started to change as well. Smaller tentacles began to grow out from his body and encircle her thighs and waist, attaching her to Gaster without him having to hold her and began thrusting harder within her.

 

Ginger felt he body move in tandem to his, her little noises becoming louder and louder. He was moving smoothly in her now, every thrust forward pushed her against the fur blankets, teasing and tickling her harden nipples. So Ginger tried to be on all fours to avoid such brushing. The tentacles traveled up and began wrapping around her breasts, squeezing them tightly until they were turning red. “Ow! Ow!” Ginger whined as the tentacles circled around until the reached her nipples, and attached themselves there. There they proceeded to suckle, the action causing Ginger to screech, and orgasm once again.

 

His Little Red felt so good, and tight! He noticed that she began to leak out a bit of red, blood dripping onto the sheets below but that was given due to his bristles. The venom was doing it’s job though, it was causing his little mate to make happier sounds, and tense up against him in a better way. She was squeezing, and bucking against him, mewling ever so pleasantly with every slap. With a growl Gaster began pushing against Ginger’s cervix, again, and again until he was sure that it was just as bruised as her hips. The tentacle began to change again, wiggling into the small opening of her cervix. The attempts were diving Ginger up the wall until finally it pushed inside. A bulge could be seen in Ginger’s pelvis.

 

“AHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! You’re… You’re in me… All the way… This… Can’t be possible! HOW AM I NOT DEAD!?” Ginger cries her hips trembling, but it’s not over yet. The tip of Gaster’s tendril begins to swell, in particular past the womb entrance the most, and finally he’s still. Ginger is unsure what this swelling could mean as she stretched out further than before, and then she feels the slush of hot, thick liquid pour into her invaded womb. She doesn’t even scream at this point, just tenses up, mouth agape as she feels her belly swell up with hot monster cum, and reaches to the edge herself at the feeling. It felt endless, and thick, and it sloshed around every time she tried to adjust herself.

 

Gaster chuffs, delighted that Ginger fell right back down, ass up in the air, cunt twitching, and full of his seed. There was a bulge growing slightly bigger with every spurt, so in order to be close to his Little Red, he picked her body until it was leaning against him, and she was sitting on his lap. She looked nearly knocked out, eyes glazed over as his tentacles hold her tight against his body, and rubbing her belly gently. “Good… Good…” He licked up and down her neck, nibbling a few times, earning a soft moan before laying down with her, waiting for his dick to retreat back inside of it’s hiding place.

 

“Mine.” he whispers as he brushes her hair aside from her face. He takes a deep breath, nuzzling into her red locks. Yes… This is what freedom smells like. A brisk wind on a calm autumn day. No more does she smell like someone else. He marked her up, now he owned the light. Now he owned the air up in the sky. Now… He owned Freedom. And he wasn’t going to let her go.

 

Slowly Gaster closes his eyes, breathing steadily now, before falling asleep. After a hour or so, his tendril slowly slipped out of Ginger with a wet _shrulp_ , and went back into it’s hidden compartment. The redhead gasped, and made a pitiful groan at the emptiness now in her body, it growing accustomed of Gaster’s presence already. A thick reddish purple liquid began to trickle out of her pussy, bright red, and still twitching from the mating.

 

Sooner or later Ginger woke up, body no longer shivering from the poison, nor the cold. Now she felt delightfully warm, yet very sore. At least the furs were nice on her skin. She blinks a couple of times, the soft snoring from the beast holding her cluing her in that he was still asleep. Quietly Ginger tries to wiggle herself out, but feels the tightening grip of Gaster on her waist. _‘My shoulders hurt… My back is in pain, my legs feel crusty and like they’re gonna fall off. And… My stomach hurts like I drank too many milkshakes.’_  Ginger places a hand on her belly, feeling how bloated she was. Then she touched her shoulder, and found that it was caked with blood. Her fingers trace the multiple puncture marks from his teeth.  She presses on the wound for extra measure, and hisses in pain.

 

 _‘It still hurts… I wonder if… There’s anything down there?’_ Ginger contemplates on feeling her womanhood, and gulps as she brings a hand down to feel the damage. What she touched was something slimy, and on the verge of turning to crust the further down her legs she went. She brought her fingers up, scooping whatever it was inside of her. She knew what it was, but she had to see.

 

“Ah… Ew...  Ew, ew, this… What is this? Sangria jelly?“ she asks as she looks at the dripping ‘semen’ on her fingers. This stuff was thick and oozing, and the smell made Ginger gag. She wipes her fingers on the sheets and fur.

 

“Ugh… It’s still on my hand…” she says as she clenches her hand into a fist. After laying there for a moment she actually took a good look at herself. Her breasts were bruised, almost looking like the rope burns she saw once with Jasmine on that porn site. Now that was quite a tale, but now was not the time! She had to get out!

 

Ginger slowly undos the arm wrapped around her, and tries to crawl away, but…. Every time she got close to rolling out, the other arm would change, or she would get turned over to another side. “Fuck… Let… Me… Go.” Ginger was wiggling so much that she didn’t even realize that Gaster was no longer snoring. Ginger was now panting from exhaustion.

 

“Hey there Freckles, how’s it going?” asks a familiar voice, and right there… At the doorway was none other than Sans the Skeleton. Now that Ginger wasn’t full of poison she actually got a good look at him, kinda if she squinted hard enough. He wore a crooked smile, with large canines, and huge, somewhat empty eye sockets. There appeared to be a light in them, it was small and white. Like Gaster’s eyes. He was huge in almost every way. He looked oddly muscular for a skeleton, perhaps an optical illusion from the huge ratty fur coat he was wearing. But the most jarring thing about him was the cracked hole in his skull. It looked like someone tried to fix it with some plaster work, but the work was so obvious, and not well done.

 

There is a beat, Ginger says nothing. “I’m Sans… Sans the Skeleton.” he says, smile locked on his face. Ginger is unsure how to make of this. She wants to say something, but too many things are going through her mind. Can this skeleton be trusted? Why does this guy keep showing up around her?

 

Sans places a boney finger on his chin and begins to tap his teeth. A small clicking sound could be heard before finally he says, “You’re a rude little thing aren’t you Red? Staring at me like I’m some sort of freak and not even giving me an update on how Dings and ya are doing. Cold girl… But then again, the G-Man always liked them cool. It was kinda his thing.” Sans left eye started to glow a cold blue, and Ginger had no idea what to say. Her mouth was left agape, frightened.

 

“I… Uh…” she begins to say before a growl could be heard behind her, and that was when Gaster perched out, no longer holding Ginger, but looming over her, staring at Sans intently. Sans did a slight bow which made Gaster’s posture relax slightly, and turn his attention back on Ginger. They both shared a moment of staring at each other’s faces before Ginger turned her face away, and tried to get up, but Gaster knocked her back down with just a swipe of his hand. She could hear Sans snicker in the background, as Gaster walked over Ginger on all fours. Ginger took this time to look so she could figure out how he screwed her. He literally HAD NOTHING TO SHOW! Was it magic?

 

“Trying look for something Angel Face?” Sans comments before Ginger scrambles into the fur to cover herself, blushing like mad from the shame. It hurts to move but she does so in order to be decent. These monsters were going to kill her. She knew it was going to happen soon, she just didn’t know when.

 

“No…” Ginger says as she is successfully bundled. Gaster looks back at her, looking proud. His mate was hiding in the nest, and did seem to want to get out like earlier. He had to keep shifting position just to keep her in his grip. His nest mate was certainly a finkey thing. He would have to take her out once he deemed it safe, but first the skeleton.

 

“Oh… SO you can talk.” Sans comments and whistles when he catches a glimpse of the ‘love making’ Ginger got with Gaster. He shakes his head, and turns his glowing blue eye back to Gaster, before making it disappear. He had to tread lightly here. Couldn’t have G trying to kill him because, as much as he felt his ‘mate’ deserve it, he couldn’t threaten her or put her in her place. Not in his presence.

 

Plus, the female seemed to have some positive influences. She stopped two of the kitchen staff from trying to kill each other, something that many have tried doing before her for years. To add to that, she was Gaster’s motivation, and whatever kept him motivated was good enough for him.

 

“I didn’t catch your name doll… What was it again? Can’t help ya, if I don’t know ya.” Sans says, trying to be polite to this fleshbag. He actually knew what her name was, since he spoke with Grillby, and Muffet, when they were done of course. He just wanted to finally talk to this female. Size her up, and see what stuff she was made of. She had to be tough if she made it this far, or at least a little bit smart. Looks like she survived her first time with Gaster, with how bloated she looked, he could tell that it was… Quite a load to bare. He didn’t want to admit it but she looked… Undeniably divine looking completely wrecked. _‘Keep it together Sans…’_ he thinks, trying to keep his thoughts concentrated on the task at hand.

 

“Ginger.” she said quietly as she continued to hide under the covers. She had to get out of here, find Jasmine, and get out. What if something worse is happening to her other than getting eaten piece by piece? What if… She’s getting violated as well? Ginger felt like her insides were trembling, anxiety going through the roof.

 

Sans could hear how short he breathing was, her fear apparent, his grin stretching further across his bony face. At least he got a response. A shame… He was looking forward to getting it out of her. Gaster however could smell the fear, and began to growl at Sans, faltering the grin a bit. “Hey, hey it’s okay. She probably wants some alone time. C’mere big guy, it’s time.” Sans beckons Gaster to come closer to him, but the creature refuses to move.

 

“Look I’ll even give her something.” Sans says as he reaches into his pocket and takes out a small bag of round looking things, and gently floats it over to the nest. He makes sure it lands right next to the mass when the fleshbag was hiding, watching as the red head peeks out and look at the gift. She pales, and looks back at Sans, who winks at her. “Thought you deserved it after… All your trouble.” he mentions to her before she sinks back into hiding, the bag with her. Gaster seems satisfied, but he refuses to move.

 

Sans sighs, and brings out a piece of meat from a bag behind him, dripping with blood across his sharp phiangles. Gaster stops for a moment, watching the meat closely. “If you ever want a dragon to stray from his horde… Gotta give him something he wants, or tempt his curiosity.” Sans says as he waves the meat in the air with his blue magic, bringing it close to Gaster’s face before jerking it away. Gaster takes a step forward, eyes never straying from the meat.  Every time he got to close to it, the meat with fly away.

 

“That’s it… C’mon… Gotta get your exercises done.” Sans says, as he begins to lead Gaster out of the room. He has to keep a steady pace with the dragon hybrid, or else he’ll lose interest, or figure something is up.

 

While under the covers Ginger could hear Sans talking with Gaster. It was like talking with a child or a pet. The redhead pokes her head out, when she feels the pressure of something being placed on her. _‘Wait… Those look like…’_ Ginger begins to think before reaching out to grab the bag full of ‘marbles’ the landed near the pile of sheets and fur.

 

 _‘Monster candy!?’_ she thinks and flashes back to when she was in the kitchen. This was what she was trying to get before, before Muffet-! He hands tremble as she holds the candy. She could only hope that the kid she spoke to before would keep their promise and that it was not too late. When hearing Sans, she quickly looks over to him, catching the wink. _‘Does he… Know?’_ is Sans taunting her? She looks at Gaster, who stares back at her. She goes back into her sheets, but stares out of the crack.

 

 _‘A dragon? Is this guy a dragon?’_ she thinks as she watches Sans treat Gaster like he was baiting a fish. The meat was held in the air by some sort of dark magic, that eventually lead the creature out of the room. Looks like Gaster at this moment was more interested in the floating meat then her at the moment, which thank God, she was scared that he’d never leave. Though she wonders what Sans meant by exercises. The creature seemed to be pretty healthy, and fit, so as of what he needed exercise for, she had no idea.

 

 _‘What am I doing!? I gotta move!’_ Ginger goes to move herself out of the coverage, the pain shooting up her spine, causing he to fall into herself. She crumbles on the nest, reaches down to her womanhood and touches it gently. It stung the moment he fingers brushes against her labia. She was stretched out, and slightly bleeding, though very little now. She felt like it she moved the wrong way she would rip something open. She took deep breaths and then looks at the candy. Her plan was to bring the candy top that kid she promised but maybe a piece here or there would help her feel better. Usually she would have chocolate, but this could do.

 

Slowly Ginger unwraps a piece of candy. It was green with purple swirls in it. She wonders what flavor it could possibly be other than “Gentle Growth” whatever that meant. She sticks the greenish purple circle in her mouth and began to suck on it slowly, moving it from one part of her cheek to another. The taste was indescribable, it was just… Good. The taste of it was… Gentle oddly enough. She stayed in place, and began to feel a warmth traveling down her body. She felt her bite marks on her shoulders tingle, along with her pussy. She lets a hand travel downward again and lightly touch herself. It felt… Slightly better. It felt… Strangely new. Ginger felt herself beginning to relax, just sucking on the diminishing piece of candy, moaning quietly at the taste. It was good. Really good!

 

With every suck Ginger began to massage her aching sex, fingers lightly pushing down on her clitoris, circling around the delicate nub. She was starting to feel super swollen, especially around there. She closes her eyes, not seeing some of the wisps of magic twirling around her fingers, gently sinking into her skin, spreading warmth. She brings up her mother hand and begins to squeeze her own breast, the sensation of warmth prickling there. _‘Huh… Was I always this big? I feel thicker than usual.’_ she marvels, but dismisses it.

 

 _‘Nah… I’m not bigger. I probably feel that way because of how bloated my stomach is right now.’_ Ginger brings a hand down to her stomach, leaving her breast to press down on the small bump. She gasps, tensing around her fingers as she feels something squirt out within her. It… Felt nice though. She traces the bump on her pelvis gently, feeling how the cum inside of her sloshes around with every wiggle, and spurts out with every gentle press. She felt the inside of her pussy getting a thin coat of cum, and begins of massaging herself more at a brisk pace.

 

She was moving to the edge, she could feel it! She just needed another press her or there. Ginger began getting rougher with herself, hands traveling up, leaving her pulsing womanhood to pinch her neglected nipples. She gasps sharply, rolling the hard nubs in her fingers before pulling them. She then brings her left hand down again and begins to put pressure down on her sopping core. Her clit felt some swollen, and erect, she rubs her legs together, and finally brings herself over the edge, wetting the sheets below her.

 

She lays there, a panting mess before looking down at hand, covered in her fluids and Gaster’s excess cum. She stares at it, and couldn’t believe what she just did. _‘Did I really just masturbate?’_ Ginger thinks as she wipes her hand off, trying to ignore the smell, and brings herself up.

 

She felt heavier than usual, and brings her hands up to be breasts. “Woah… Were you guys always this heavy?” she asks as she squeezes her breasts to confirm what she felt.

 

“Nah… I’m just… Sensitive now.” Ginger says to herself as she felt well enough to… Well… Get up and walk around! It was like she was healed! But what happened earlier… Ginger shudders. _‘I’m disgusting! I just did that... What’s… What’s wrong with me!?’_ she thinks as she holds her head in her hands, before throwing something across the room, which happened to be the monster candy bag. It stays, slumped against the wall as Ginger cries out, allowing herself to sink into despair.

 

She stays there, beating her own head occasionally, and pulling at her hair. “Stupid… Stupid…” she says with every hit to her own head. She wanted to bleed out, make bruises on her skin. Make the memory go away. ‘ _You’re gonna lose brain cells if you hit yourself too much.’_ says a familiar voice inside of her which causes Ginger to stop for a moment. That’s what her mother told her. Why, oh why was she hearing her advice now? Ginger begins to remember back when her mother caught her beating herself on the head when an argument with a friend went wrong, didn’t even move from her spot before saying that.

 

_“You’re gonna lose brain cells if you hit yourself too much.” says an older looking woman with short brownish red hair in a bun. She was in the kitchen, stirring a pot, and holding her youngest daughter Samoa in her right arm as Ginger smacked herself into the wall._

 

_“How do you know?” asks a younger Ginger, head still on the wall. She reaches up and pulls on her hair, trying to cause more pain._

 

_“I read it in a magazine. Now stop. I don’t want you hurting yourself anymore.” says her mother sharply as Ginger hit her head again._

 

_“It feels good though.” Ginger mutters back bitterly as her mother stops and turns around._

 

_“But it isn’t worth it. How does this solve your problem Ginge? You don’t want to be stupid? Then take care of your brain. How do you do that? Stop smashing your head in, because you can never get those cells back. You’re gonna have to work harder now because of that.” at those words Ginger stops, sharing a look with her mother before straightening up, tears running down her face._

 

_“Go upstairs and relax Ginge. I’ll take care of dinner.”_

 

Ginger had to give her mother credit. She always came up at the most stressful of times, especially when she began smashing her head in. Ginger stops hitting her head, but gives her hair one last pull before looking at her hands. She clenches her fists, and then scratches herself lightly. “Okay… Let’s go.” she says as she feels the red streaks on her arms sting.

 

She walks over to the bag of monster candy, and kneels down. She didn’t feel any pain! No wonder that kid wants this stuff, they make your body feel great! Maybe she could sneak in another one. She takes another piece and rolls it in her fingers. This one said, _Burning Vigor_ whatever that meant. She was naked again, and needed something to cover herself. More than that though… Her core was still wet, and needed to be cleaned off. Ginger finds a clean part in one of the sheets and wipes herself clean, and contemplates if she should take anything from the pile to cover herself. The idea of covering herself in these sheets that she was… Disgusting given their history. They probably stunk. Ginger takes a breath and searches the pile for anything… Clean, and finds that it is an impossible task. “Just… Pick the best one Ginge.” she says and settles on a baby blue sheet that was slightly crusty, and wraps it around herself.

 

It was better than nothing. Ginger looks out the doorway to the left, and sees a long hallway like before, and to the right to see if anyone was coming. When she saw nothing, the redhead began running back to the door that held the child. If she remembered it properly she could find them again. As the young woman ran on, she began to take notice of the different doors, and decor. This house overall was odd, and it felt like it was breathing with every creak and groan she could hear. Were all these rooms bedrooms? Ginger decided to take a chance, and opened one. With a soft click, the door opened with a loud creak to reveal… A bathroom! With someone showering.

 

Ginger froze, unable to move. There was a figure in there, unmoving. She could see it’s shadow! But the figure made no movement towards her. She stepped inside the bathroom, the steam around her was thick, and hard to breath in. “I’m… I’m so sorry.” Ginger apologizes as she takes a step back. But no response. Not even a glance. They just… Stood there.

 

“I’ll go? Uh… Are you okay?” Ginger wasn’t sure but they looked human. But still no response. Ginger wanted to leave, but at the same time, she needed to know. Could there be another human here that has thus far been confused with a monster? She takes a couple of steps towards the shower, heart so beating rapidly that she could hear it. As she got closer, she could see that this figure wasn’t standing. They were hanging.

 

Ginger takes a pause, hand coming up to the curtain. “I uh…” she begins to say before wrenching the curtain away to find NOTHING!

 

“... What the fuck?” Ginger felt like she was going to have a second heart attack. She could have sworn that someone was there! Hanging! The shower was still going, and down near the drain was a key. She reaches down and takes the key, hot water pouring down in her hand as she reached in. On closer inspection the key had a symbol on it that looked to be in a shape of a heart. The iron key is heavy in her hands as she goes to dry it off, and looks at the shower. Although she would like a shower, she was too distrub at what she thought she saw to go in.

 

As Ginger closes the curtain, she hears something. Like someone writing on one of the mirrors. Slowly she turns back to see the words written. _Pervert! I will have my vengeance you thief!_ On the mirror and bristles at the warning. “Well you should have said something!” Ginger yells back in fear as she bolts out of the room, and hears the door slam shut behind her.

 

Ginger, while holding the key in her hands runs for who knows how long then lets out a groan of annoyance. “Fuck my life…” she says before hearing some sort of explosion further down the hall. The sudden noise frightens her, and for a moment had no idea how to process it. It was so quiet in these halls, so what made the noise?

 

Well since Ginger can’t leave well enough alone she decides to go and check it out. Maybe on the way she will find the child’s room? As Ginger goes on, following the source of the noise she then hears it. The music box. “Hey?” Ginger says as she comes up to the door.

 

The music stops, and little footsteps come to the door. “You’re alive?” the child questions in a tone of disbelief, and Ginger felt a bit of anger leak into her heart at hearing that statement.

 

“Yeah… Why? Did you think I was dead?”

 

“Yep.” the child says with no hesitation in their voice.

 

“Oh well, I’m not.” Ginger states as she shakes the bag of candy.

 

“So the cooks didn’t want to eat you? Weird…” they say, which Ginger think for a moment, _‘Did you set that up on purpose!?’_ she felt more rage seep into her heart. If this kid KNEW what was going to happen, then she was pissed.

 

“Glad you’re okay.” they say, and they seemed relieved, which gives Ginger a little bit more patience. If she was gone for a long time then it made sense that they thought she was dead. But still… They seemed oddly okay with the idea.

 

“I got the candy.” Ginger offers, and smiles when she hears a gasp on the other side of the room. The door opens just a crack and she see’s a small human looking child in the sliver. “Gimmie!” they say as they reach out their hand but Ginger hangs it out of reach.

 

“Hold on! You told me that you can help me get back home if I gave you candy.” There is a pause before the striped arm goes back inside.

 

“I remember offering my help, but if YOU remember I gave you a flashlight.”

 

_‘Fuck… That’s right the flashlight.’_

 

“And that means you owe me one more thing. Soooooo… Give me the candy and I will tell you what else I want.” they giggle as Ginger gives them the bag. At least she kept one which was currently hiding in her ‘dress’.

 

“Yummy! Okay… The next thing I want… Is… To play my scavenger hunt!” They say, really excitedly as they shut the door, and scramble to get something. Ginger wasn’t sure what.

 

“Your what?”

 

“You know… A Scavenger Hunt! My siblings and I were supposed to play it but since I got in trouble we couldn’t do it, and it was my turn to hide the things. So now you can tell them how great it could have been! You’ll be like my test!”

 

“Wait, did you say that you got in trouble?”

 

“... No?”

 

“Kid…”

 

“Uuuuh… Chara. Not Kid. Someone else calls me, and you’re not allowed to call me that, thanks.”

 

“... Okay, Chara, why are you in trouble?”

 

“... I accidently hurt my dad when making him something, and he got mad. Mom put me in here as punishment.” Now things made sense to Ginger. This kid was grounded because he must have done some prank. The uncertainty in their voice gave it all away.

 

“How did you hurt him?”

 

“I made him tea, and it was… Uh...”

 

“Too hot?”

 

“Uh… Yeah! Too hot!” Chara confirms as Ginger crosses her arms.

 

“So it burned him or something?” Ginger guesses, but didn’t get an immediate response.

 

“It just really hurt him. He’s in bed, and sick now.” Chara adds as Ginger sighs, trying to come up with a conclusion to all of this. If he was burned then why was he sick? Did Chara heat up the tea so much that it gave him third degree burns?

 

“You’re an interesting monster.”

 

“What me?” Ginger asks a bit confused. The kid looked human, so why did they think she was a monster? Did they not see others like themselves? If so, then what kind of place was this?

 

“Yeah! You look human! But you couldn’t be.”

 

“Why couldn’t I be human?”

 

“Cause you’re still alive.” they answered, and Ginger had no idea what to say. If she looked human, and this kid looked human, then did that mean that this kid actually wasn’t what they seemed?

  


“Um… Can you still do it? If you do my hunt for me, then I can help you find your way back home?” they offered while Ginger placed her hands in her head.

 

“I don’t have time to play. I need to get back home.” Ginger growls, exasperated. This kid was starting to get on her nerves.

 

“Then I guess I can’t help you!” they say and there is more silence. Ginger needed to figure something else out. She couldn’t waste time playing a scavenger hunt game. What if Gaster caught her again? What if he did something worse to her? She then hears a little slip, and looks down to see a sheet of paper. She picks it up and reads some of the items.

 

“If you change your mind! You know what to look for. And I’ll know if you’re lying, cause I know where I hid the stuff!” Chara says from behind the door. Ginger face palms and looks down at the paper.

 

“Thanks but I’ll figure it out myself.” Ginger responds as she walks away from the door.

 

“That’s your choice, but you might not survive. Not everyone will think that you’re a monster on one glance. Not all monsters are the smartest you know. Some a just downright vile.” Chara voices out as Ginger begins to walk away. She pauses for a moment.

 

“And if you’re wandering around with no idea where to go and you encounter a monster who believes you’re a human? Well… That might end badly. If only you had a way to convince them that you’re one of them.” there is a pregnant pause.

 

“I know a place that can get you something. That way you whatever bad things out there can be avoided.” they say casually.

 

“So… What’s Mew Mew Kissy?”

 

“It’s an anime that I like to watch.”

 

“... This list has a lot of stuff.”

 

“I know! Can’t wait till you find them all! If you head to my mom’s garden she probably has something that can help.” Ginger looks down at the pape, and then sighs.   


“Okay… I’ll be back.”

 

“Great! When you’re done, I’ll show you the way back home! Watch out for ghosts!” they say and with that Ginger began her journey again to find… Mother’s Garden. Ginger picked up the pace and began to run.

 

She had a lot on her plate right. She had to rescue Jasmine, but before she could do that, she had to find some stuff for a scavenger hunt, and to ensure her safety she had to go to Mother’s Garden to find a good disguise because apparently her wandering around like this any longer is going to put her in danger. Not like she wasn’t in it already, but apparently it could help.

 

What did she have to find?

 

 _A pair of ballet shoes_ … Okay that shouldn’t be too hard.

 _Mew Mew Kissy VideoTape_ … Why anyone remembers that anime is beyond her.

 _A Burnt Pan_ …. Looks like she was headed back to the kitchen no matter what.

 _A Heart Locket_ … This one was sweet.

 _A Dating Manual Book_? Okay now things are getting more questionable.

 _An Autograph from Mettaton_? Where the fuck am I supposed to find that? And who is Mettaton?

 

Then last but not least…

 

 _A Glowing Eyeball_.

 

“I’m so fucked.” Maybe they were talking about a toy? Oh who was she kidding, it was totally something else. This house was the definition of crazy.

 

“In more ways than one.” replied a voice from further ahead. She looks up to see… A figure, big in stature, wearing some sot of coat. She couldn't tell a lot of details due he was so fa away, and her glasses were still missing since Gaster licked he face the first time they met. Probably destroyed.

  
“Hey again. I’m Sans… Sans the Skeleton. And we gotta have a little chat. Without big boss around.” The skeleton says as he holds in his hands a pair of glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Okay so we meet Sans again! And if you haven't already guessed that list is a way to meet the other characters. YAY! I hope Ginger gets to Jasmine soon, but who knows what will happen.


	5. Sparks Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It certainly has been awhile! In this chapter Sans and Ginger have a talk that ends violently. In order to get more information out of her Sans drops her off to the mad scientist Alphys who experiments with her unconscious body. Sparks fly not only between Alphys and Ginger, but with Gaster, Papyrus, and Sans. An unfortunate fate wait's for Papyrus deep in the dungeons below, and Ginger finds herself creeping to the otherside. Welcome back to Peculiarities of Monsters.
> 
> WE GOT FANART!  
> https://hibernalbeast.tumblr.com/post/165949064885/inspiration-struck-like-a-lightning-from-the-sky

    Ginger stood, paper clutched in hand as Sans the Skeleton, one of the most unnerving monster she has met in this house thus far stood before her and SPOKE to her. Saying that they needed a ‘chit-chat’ now that Gaster wasn’t around to interrupt. Ginger took a step back, the eyes in the skeletons skull shining bright. Just as soon as he was there, he vanished, Ginger turned around, taking this que to run, only to smack right into Sans after a strange unnatural sound occurred. She fell to the floor, her body bruising at the force.

**_PING_ **

    Was what Ginger heard as a force from her chest suddenly lurched her up from the hard wooden floor. She strained to breathe and closed her eyes tight. “What… What do you want?”

    “Just a chat. And a good look at cha... Sorry I had to knock your around.“ He brings her close, skeletal fingers lightly grazing over her skin, stopping at her chest. _‘Speaking of knockers… It’s like flower petals… Nothing is rotting. Sorry Pap, I thought something was wrong, and now I’m going to have to talk to you about your ‘new zombie friend’...’_ Ginger couldn’t breathe, it was dumb to think it but this reminded her far too much of the Choker Death Hold from Star Wars. This scarred up, marrow crusted monster that smelled of… expired ketchup, wasn’t even touching her.

    ‘ _This is it. This is how I die._ ’ Ginger thought with a flinch when Sans´ rough, dry hands touched her body. Phalanges digging and poking into her different muscles, the probing caused her to chuckle, though it hurt. Sans’ paused in his touch. “You’re not a monster…” he finally says, keeping his grip on her soul. Gingers heartbeat was in her throat.

    “The logical conclusion is that you’re human… So why… Why… Did you not die the moment you fell into the rebirth chamber?” Sans asked taking slow steps down the hall, and taking Ginger with him. “The Doc should have ripped you to shreds.Your disguise shouldn’t have worked, I know this time Doc is A BIT off than usual, but how did you fool his sense of smell? That crooked bastard could smell a human no problemo.”

    The world is fading, this is it.

    “You fooled everyone…Even me.” Sans growls as he reached one of the doors, Ginger couldn’t see which. She felt as if she was trapped between two realities, the air in her lungs felt limited, but somehow she was still awake to take in a couple of details. She could feel Sans getting more and more agitated, “TALK!” he yells at her, but she found it too difficult.

    “I can see our chat time is running out… That’s okay I have ways to make humans talk. Best get you out of sight and away before he finds you.” Sans comments, mentally adding to himself to avoid Gaster, Paps, AND the Mistress of the house. Gaster would be terrible, he’s still in his mental relapse, and already claimed this woman to be his property. Paps, his adorable, one of the only innocent creatures left in this place isn’t the brightest when it comes to safety for himself. He’d most likely believe that she was a zombie, OR try to keep it as a pet. And he couldn’t say no! Sans knew that Papyrus would have to one day join the rest of them, but just a little longer. The innocence should be drunk like a fine wine, the moment it’s gone it’s gone and he wanted his brother’s path to corruption be one to remember! And the Mistress…

    Sans shudders at thinking about what the Mistress of the house would do. She was the first monster Papyrus contacted, she knew that this thing existed. Which begs to question… How did SHE get fooled? She wanted to welcome this new ‘monster’ into the house with a ‘birthday party’.

    Sans walked through the interchanging corridors. “This place seriously needs renovations… Just another thing to put on the list.” Sans mumbled to himself as the hallway twisted, and broke off at certain points. Ginger felt like she was high.

    “You…” Ginger felt some courage returning, she was going to die, or be tortured, so whatever she said now, needed to count. For her own sake, it needed to count.

    A rather bored reply came out of Sans, “Huh?” he didn’t look at her, he just kept walking.

    “What happened… To my friend… Jazz?” Ginger forced out, trying to fight the fear. Where was he taking her? Was it too late? Did Jazz… Did she really fail to save Jasmine in time? Oh God if she was… Then… She’s the reason why Jazz died! She let Jazz go into this horrible place. She left Jazz in the kitchen in the freezer downstairs. That must have been her, and she just ran away, and…

    “Who?” of course he wouldn’t know, or he’s pretending not to know. But Ginger doubted that he would know her friends name.

    “Jazz! The girl dressed like a scientist…” she describes watching the walls shift and glitch. It was reminiscent of corrupted footage that the ‘hero’ would look through in a video camera or computer program. This place, from what Ginger could tell, was falling apart.

    “... Wouldn’t you like to know.” is all he says, to which Ginger pleasantly yelled out,

    “YEAH I WOULD! THAT’S WHY I ASKED!” Ginger unintentionally made that remark too loud, and instantly regretted raising her voice. She saw the look in Sans’ eyes as he slowly turned to her before slamming her body into the floor.

    Over… ‘I think I bit my tongue. It’s like I ate pennies!’

    And over… ‘OH GOD MY ARM! HELP!’

    And over again, ‘Oh God… Jazz I’m sorry!’

    …………… All throughout the hall one could hear screams, and loud thuds. But that was normal to hear in this house. Eventually they died down, and the skeleton began walking once again with new purpose. “Shit…” he muttered to himself, that took longer than he wanted. No doubt Gaster would,

    “SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” Sans’ glowing eyes sputtered for a moment before he held his head. He had… To fight… The call. Gaster was calling him, and he was far away. He knew that he was calling, but he had to fight it. He could feel the pull in his hollow chest, where his soul screamed for him to come. It’s been awhile since he felt that. Papyrus would surely answer though, he was a good thrall like that, but he needed this… Intruder dealt with.

    He was luckily far enough away, but he’ll have to answer sooner or later. He stopped his blue magic, concentration nearly lost when he heard Gaster call for him again. Papyrus must have arrived to comfort him. He was probably calling for her too… Sans glanced over at the fallen, bloody body of Ginger. Was she still breathing? He touched her broken arm… She was still warm… He placed his head on her back, and listened for breathing. ‘Wait… I can check. Stupid.’ he thought before checking her stats.

    **_Ginger - Feels responsibility for her friend_**

    ‘ _Okay that’s at least something._ ’ he checked her again to see if there was any levels… ‘She’s in the beginning… But why is it glitching in and out?’ but he hadn’t noticed any dust on her body, so where did the level come from? No monster so far was lost, so where did it come from? So many questions, and no time left before he was called again. Mustering his strength, Sans builds up his magic and teleports to a familiar looking lab. Cold stone floors, messy tables, vials filled with various fluids, machines finished and incomplete and a giant tank in the back with dirty water connected with a tube.

    “SANS!” Yelled a nasally voice. Ah he loved that weakish, asthma infested voice. Every wheeze was like an out of tune horn that someone with weak lungs was trying to blow into. Music to his ‘ears’. He opened his mouth to speak but found himself coughing.

    “I thought you said that you weren’t going to teleport unless it was important. We only got so much left- Is that… What is that?” the sickly yellow, bandaged lizard made her way slowly around the lab, eyes clear but holding no focus. “I feel… Another presence…” she wheezily breathes out, her eyelids slowly blinking as she walked on all fours over to Sans.

    “Yeeeeeeeees...” She hisses, “Assistance! I need ASSISTANCE!” she wheezes, the nubs on her back weakly flapping as one of her Amalgamates, a creature who resembled more like putty that can reach solid mass, flopped down on her head, the eyes of the monster, matching over her pair.

    “Oh Alphys… I can see you’re blinded by fascination.”

    “Shut up, let me see what you got there. It feels... ” Alphys didn’t finish, her forked tongue leaking out and licking her lips. Sans could feel that familiar prickling sensation to return to Gaster, “Just a human.” he replies casually, amused at Alphys tiny ‘scree’. She always did love humans.

    “Sans you shouldn’t have~” she holds her face as a blush formed on her pale scaly cheeks.

    “Alphys I need to head back to boss man. Think you can…” Sans nudges the body of Ginger. “Make her comfortable until I get back?” Alphys smiles, showing off her gnashing teeth.

    “I’ll be sure to give the best care possible. Even Undyne will be jealous.” she wheezes before picking up Ginger’s prone and bloody form. At the mention of Undyne the murky tank in the background swivels and for a moment he thought he saw the former guard herself. Sans knew Alphys wouldn’t eat her, she didn’t have the stomach for it. Experimentation though… Now that was a different story. Now he had to answer Gaster. “I got to go now. My ‘queen’ is calling me.” Sans sarcastically says, and with a crackle he was gone.

    “Queen indeed...” Alphys mutters as she rubs her chest, before giving out a haggard cough. “Oof…” she mumbles to herself before taking Ginger to one of the many empty tubes. She places the human down, and wipes the blood off her claws. “Let’s get you nice and healed…” She takes Ginger’s face, lightly stroked it with a clawed thumb.

    Ginger’s face was a mess. Her nose was broken, eyes were swelling, and it looks like one of her canines punched through her lip and into her face, creating a perfect hole. She lightly touches the red head’s lip, and pushes them open. “Tubing!” she orders and the Amalgamate on her head reaches with its’ many tentacles to grab the feeding and breathing tubes. “Prepare for insertion…” the monster commands, leaning back Ginger’s head to allow more access to her throat. “Now… Slowly…” she warns as the cylinder is slowly pushed into the open mouth. Ginger tensed up, the tentacles stopping for a moment, letting the human relax before starting again.

    “Oh… Look at her gag…” Alphys commented, loving the expression on the unconscious humans face.

    “Remember to go slowly fool… I think we’ve reached the stomach by now… Prepare the locking mechanism. And remember to line the breathing ducts with the nose. We don’t want this one suffocating like the last one!” Alphys orders, the Amalgamate making ‘squenching’ sounds in retort before lining up the ‘mask’ ever so carefully.

    “Oh wait the nose is broken!” Alphys says, remembering that finer detail making the monster on her head slam the mask down and cross it’s tentacles.

    “Don’t give me sass. And that is delicate equipment!” the lizard snaps, the symbiotic pair arguing with one another.

    “Let’s just fix the nose… Feeding tube is in place so… Let’s feed her. First align the nose.” Alphys deduces as they work on Ginger’s facial alignment. She hums, ‘ _It doesn’t look too bad… It certainly is a nasal fracture. So we need to reposition the broken bones into place, and then hold them in the right location with a cast. With the cast in place we can feed her and speed up that healing process. Luckily the feeding tube wasn’t connected yet or else she would have been suffocating. Ahh… The mistakes you make when your excited._ ’ Alphys flaps her back stubs and proceeded to fix the human left in her care.

 

    Meanwhile back with the skeleton with the plan, Sans rushed towards Gaster and kneels before him, but not before getting rid of the human's scent on him. If Gaster smelled it on him, it would be trouble.

    Gaster did not look pleased, but he had Papyrus with him. His brother was cuddling the eight foot monster on the nest where he left his human. He growled, upset that Sans had taken so long to arrive, and was now giving him the cold shoulder. His usual toothless mouth, giving him a gummed up look, was covered with rows of teeth, showing his displeasure. Sans crawls towards Gaster, he couldn’t help himself, his instincts told him to. Gaster watched before bumping his face into Sans, a small sign of forgiveness that made the skeletons corrupted soul leap with joy. But Gaster was still upset, even when Sans scrambled to get close.

    His Lil’ Red was gone and did not arrive when he called for her. He did not understand that Lil’ Red was not dead, and therefore could NOT answer. It made Gaster furious that one of his nest mates, his minions was NOT responding. So she had to be punished. When he finds her, she will be punished. Sans and Papyrus watched in tense silence as Gaster got up from the nest of sheets and began his hunt, only to stop. He nuzzled both, pausing at Sans. Mouth opened and bit Sans on the neck, hard enough to leave teeth engravings, but light enough to not snap it.

    Sans screeched in pain and shock. Did he not get the full scent off of him? Gaster growled, hands grabbed onto Sans. He smelled… A LITTLE BIT… Of HER… On his minion. Meaning they were together… When she should have been with him! He needed to remind this little thief who the big monster of this nest was. Sans lays limp, feeling magic pulse from Gaster. Papyrus shuddered, but did nothing. Sans felt his soul get pulled out of his chest, before Gaster takes hold of it.  
Sans squealed, kicking and screaming as Gaster squeezed his cracked up, white soul and watched the HP slowly drip down. After five minutes Gaster lets Sans go, letting the skeleton fall back onto the soft and slightly crusty sheets. Sans felt drained, the bite mark leaking bone marrow and magic HP at .0001.

    Gaster growled in his face again, letting the soul go, but not before giving it a small lick. Like a ‘good job at accepting your punishment, next time do NOT take what doesn’t belong to you’ Sans got the main picture. He shuddered in slight pleasure. Papyrus crawled over, waiting for Gasters go head. The giant monster nodded his head, before getting up to hunt down for his nest mate. Papyrus curled around Sans, green magic glowing from his eye sockets.

    Gaster left clearly on a mission, “Sans… Are you okay?” Papyrus asked, feeling Gasters sphere of influence leave. Sans clutched his chest, feeling his health come back up.

    “Yeah… Never better.”

    “Brother where is the Zombie from before? Gaster is really keen on her! And I was hoping to give her the tour!” Papyrus exclaimed, clapping his hands together. Sans… Didn’t have the heart to tell him.

    “I don’t know bro.” Sans lied, it was best that Papyrus didn’t know.

    “Then why did Gaster do that? Ooooh… Did he sense that you were trying to take his place?” Papyrus asked in a hush whisper, while Sans looked to the side.

    “Heh… Maybe.” Sans lied, or maybe partially lied. In Gasters state, could he really provide like he could in the past?

    “Then what was the point of bringing him back?”

    “We brought him back because of the energy crisis. Not because we needed him on a personal level.” Sans shiftly said, shaking off whatever pleasure he felt at the ‘good boy’ lick. He held his arch to soothe the building pleasure. He didn’t need Gaster to feel good about himself or anything else. He didn’t!

    “You… Didn’t miss him...” Papyrus said, as he shifted to his knees, and looked down.

    “Did… You?” Sans asked, back to his brother and voice low. He could NOT have missed that old tyrant.

    “I uh...I think there were ups and downs.” At that reply Sans covered his face, and dug his phalanges into his socket. He could NOT believe what he was hearing.

    “Oh? In what way?”

    “Well… I felt safe? And secure…” Papyrus trailed off, more or less realizing his mistake.

    “Oh… And I didn’t provide that for you?” Sans clutched his head and let out a strangled chuckle. “I see. Good talk Papyrus. Glad we had this.”

    “Sans I mean no offense… You’re a great protector!”

    “But not good enough. It’s okay. Just stay here.” Sans didn’t look back at his brother. He was afraid if he did, he’d do something he would regret. _‘So I’m not good enough? Is that it? I did things you weren’t prepared to do and you’d rather have HIM then me? Maybe it’s time after all...’_ Sans thought as he walked down the shifting, dark halls, going downstairs until one of his doors opened for him. There he was face to face with his favorite room. The room that started his path, among others.

    “Hey think I can prepare this room? When you’re done?” Sans scratched his cracked up skull thoughtfully as the robotic monster, Mettaton turned his torso to greet him. It paused in beating a bleeding sack, that was crying for mercy over a bastion of water.

     “Pleeeease… Pleeease… Stop…” sounded female. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”

    “DARLING!” Mettaton ignored the pleading and just went to spinning the sack.

    “Please let me out…”

    “Sans it’s been so long! I’m just in the middle of a punishment.”

    “Hehe… Yeah I see you’re going to town there. But mind if I use this room? I might need some assistance...”

    “Why of course darling! Who are you scheduling it for?”

    “My bro…” Sans casually said as Mettaton gasped dramatically.

    “I was wondering. Of course we can schedule that! He’s a newbie, and we’ll all be supportive of his transformation.” Mettaton exclaims, dropping the sack into the bastion of water. “Purity is so last century. Glad to see him on the path to join the rest of us. But why did it take so long? Late bloomer?”

    “Ah… I didn’t think he was ready. I think now he is. Time to be an adult.” Sans felt his soul clench up, and sputter. He’s really doing this to his own brother… No, push it down, it has to be this way. Nothing lasts forever and he shielded him long enough, trying to take Gasters place as the leader, but if Gaster is back then why protect him anymore from this? Why bother protecting in the first place? This is how their world is! Time to wake up!

    “Let’s set up.”

    “Oh now?”

    “Of course! I got time.”

    “Seems like your ‘friend’ is about to hit the sack.” Both monsters looked at the bloody water, it was shifting less now.

    “Let me just take them out…”

    “Yeah sounds like a good idea. Why are they in there in the first place?”

    “Trying to escape to the human world.”

    “Ahhh…” Sans clicked his tongue as the wet, bloody bag was lifted up. “So… Do they carry a lot of emotional BAG-gage?”

    “Sans…”

    “That must have been terrifying. Or else you might have gotten the sack for losing a fellow monster.”

    “Stop it.”

    “That would have been SACK-rilege.” Sans chuckled as Mettaton smacked his rectangular face. “Let’s get your brothers training equipment ready.”

 

    As Sans and Mettaton worked together down below in the dungeon, Papyrus felt restless. He stayed in the nest just in case his new zombie friend came back. After ten minutes of waiting, he decided to get up and look for her. Sans got to meet her, Gaster got to meet her, so why didn’t he? It wasn’t fair! He should know for he is a cool dude to get to know! And was the first to meet her! She passed out in his arms, no doubt swooned by his appearance, he IS a handsome skeleton!

    When he showed Mistress Toriel, she looked so happy. Well… She didn’t look happy at first, she had that look in her eyes that said ‘I got to think about this’, before it turned happy! She said that his new zombie friend was really going to help them out when she woke up. He wasn’t sure with what, but he was excited nonetheless! Gaster was coming back to help them, and now Ms Zombie was going to help them! Sounded ominous! But who was he to question their Mistress.

    She told him to leave her in the doll sanctuary, because they could look after her. Silly dolls though couldn’t stop her from running . She broke through the door, which was very impressive! And then one thing lead to another, and he still hadn’t been able to talk to her! Well no more!

    Papyrus jogged through the halls, trying to track Ms. Zombie down and who better to follow than Mr. Gaster who seemed hot on her trail. He stopped though when the next hallway he turned into, not only held Gaster but also bloody walls. Gaster stared at the walls, fury radiating off of him like garlic to a vampire. He did not speak to Papyrus, he just ran. _‘Oh… This isn’t good.’_

 

    Back with Alphys, fixing up Ginger took longer than she thought. Her nose was realigned and the mask was securely in place. The naked human was now floating in a cylinder full of green liquid, wires attached to her head, chest and navel. Her mouth and nose were occupied by various tubes. Alphys watched with undivided interest, unconsciously mimicking the beeping of the soul monitor.

    “Beep… Beep… Beep… Stars my eyes hurt...” she commented as the Amalgamate on over her eyes unattached itself and rubbed soothing circles on her temples. Alphys blinked, her colorless eyes adjusting. “Ahhh… Yes… Thank you…” she mumbled, tension melting away for just a moment before she felt familiar tentacles slink down to her pelvis.

    “Really now! We’re trying to be professional here!” The tentacles wiggled in response before reaching over to the tank and caressing it, before pausing at Gingers pelvis.

    “Is it egg laying time again? You know we have no idea if… Hmmm… Sans didn’t mention.” Alphys sits, pondering.

    “She’s still recovering… And we don’t know if humans are good incubation units yet. Their souls and meat are valuable enough… Which reminds me, have we figured out what category she’s in yet?” Alphys turned to the next panel. The Amalgamate making rapid clicking noises at her.

    “Oh… Very interesting. Lets test out to see how different stimulation affects this soul type. Let us compare reactions to the unconscious from the conscious.” Alphys smiled, not bothering to stop the Amalgamate from stroking her now dripping slit.

    “Starting electro-stimulation at… five percent, starting with the chest. Type Pain.” the dial was turned to five and the button was pressed. The human inside the tank flinched, red sparks flashing, shaking a little before Alphys let go of the button. The human’s chest heaved, heart rate increased, the soul brightened before dimming down.

    “Electro-stimulation at five percent, pelvis. Type Pleasure.” Alphys pressed the button, panting as Ginger jerked violently as she tried to curl in as pink sparks erupted from the wire patches. Though it was more of a reaction than the chest, it looked to have been…Ticklish as the human inside had their mouth curved upwards.

    “Interesting isn’t it?” She asked with a small moan as the tentacle started to push inside and rotate, pushing against her walls. “Let’s do more.” She said quickly as she rinsed and repeated, increasing the shock and going back and forth between pleasure and pain. Her favorite place to shock was most definitely the pelvis, the way it would jerk was mesmerizing. There were more bubbles emerging from her mouth as well, probably making some sort of squeal that was muffled. She decided to shock her there, longer than usual and what happened next she did not expect. The color around there, that was green began to change to more of a yellowish variety while her hips were jerking about, bubbles erupting out of her like crazy.

    “What just happened there?” She asked, examining the data she was collecting. Her soul was pulsating, positively dripping with pain and some arousal. Luckily it was not cracking, but it was quivering like a leaf in the wind. “Hmm… Let’s collect some of that soul liquid and see what it can do! It may be useful!” Alphys wheezed before feeling herself cumming on the now thrusting tendril. “Ahhh… I messed up the floor. Are you happy now?” She looked down at the floor, now soaking her feet as the tendril within her began to expand, spilling its fluids within her.

    “Ooooooo… Curse your… Okay… Maybe just… A little more…” Alphys leaned back, taking a seat in her chair as a second slippery limb pushed itself inside her already slick cunt. “More… MORE!” She cried out feeling those long limbs twist and curve inside of her. Every drag on her walls was heavenly, hot cum getting stirred up inside her.

    “Fuck it feels so… GRK! Stretch me… Stretch me out you massive-! ARE YOU EVEN TRYING!?” Alphys screamed feeling small tendrils go through her hidden ears and touch just the right spots of her brain to make her go haywire. Finally the reptilian monster relaxed in her chair as the Amalgamates’ various tentacles lightly thursted into her relaxed opening. She briefly wondered what the human was dreaming about, before letting her mind and body get caked with pleasure.

   

    Deep in Ginger’s mind there was darkness, with pain, and sometimes a warm feeling with a light ahead. If she were to follow common knowledge that when you're facing the light at the end of a dark tunnel then don’t follow it. ‘I think… I’m dead?’ The last thing she remembered was Sans beating her into the wall and her body breaking in a couple of places on impact.

 _‘Oh God… I died... By being so stupid!_ ’ Ginger began to beat her head, she could have lived, or maybe not, but what did it matter!? She was dead!

   “Heeeeeeeeeeeey c’mon now! Let go of all your worries! And… Stop beating the shit out of your darling little head.” Said a voice in the distance.

   “I’m dead.”

    “I don’t know about that. You’re pretty close though.”

    “So… Am I dead?”

    “Well… Technically you’re all gonna die at some point.”

    “But am... I dead right now?”

    “Nah you’re good cutie. Sorta.”

    “Oh thank G- Wait what did you say?”

    “Open your eyes girl.” Ginger opened them and though she was still in darkness she was floating in what appeared to be water next to… A cloaked figure on a donut floatie just lounging around the waves with a giant net. “Let me help you out of there so you can mosey along with me.” He said as he scoped Ginger up and placed her on her own donut floatie.

    “I have… So many questions…”

    “And only a limited amount of time.” The cloaked figure replied.

    “Where am I?” Ginger looked around, the world slowly shaping around her. Her own chest had some sort of string of thread hanging out of it. It looked very bright, a mix of different colors. As to where the string went, it disappeared off in the distance, it seemed to act as a rope would to a boat, not letting her drift off from to the currents.

    “The River of Styx.” They said casually, sipping on some sort of tropical looking drink.

    “What!?” Ginger said, eyes darting all over the place.

    “Kidding! We’re not on the river yet, we are at the moment… On Limbo Lake of the astral waters. If the thread weren’t there you would keep heading down. This way we’ll hit the river and then the Astral Ocean for a final resting place.” He explained, taking a long sip again.

    “Why are we on donut floaties?” This was possibly the most confusing part.

    “To give death a happier look! Also to mix work with play, new management. I like it.”

    Ginger stayed quiet for a moment unsure of what else to ask, she only had a limited amount of time they said. So she better make these next questions worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What questions should Ginger ask this cloaked figured? Will Ginger wake up? Will Gaster find her? What is Sans plan? And what await Papyrus?

**Author's Note:**

> Ginger is mistaken to be another monster by Gaster while he's a scary derp like trying to figure out life while everyone around him tries to fix him as best as they can. I'm not sure what type of universe this is set in, but let me tell you it's screwed up.
> 
> Please comment if you can on what I can do better, maybe even suggestions of what should happen next, since I have no idea how many typos are in this. I NOW GOT SOMEONE TO READ AND HELP ME! This makes me happy. XD
> 
> I have my own tumblr for this story at https://themochaskull.tumblr.com/ I draw things sometimes, and even post my writings there. We even got fanart of Gaster who I nicknamed Gummy Socks Gaster!


End file.
